Ellick : recueil d'OS
by hazalhia
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, recueil d'OS sur le pairing Ellick, principalement pendant la saison 16 et la saison 17. Missing moments, nouvelles scènes, j'essaye de satisfaire mon manque de moments Ellick en attendant que la série rende le couple officiel.
1. Clair comme de l'eau de roche

**Les saisons de NCIS passent et mon petit cœur espère toujours que ce couple finira par se former (un jour ça va arriver, il faut y croire!)**

**En attendant, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir de recueil afin de publier les OS qui me passent par la tête. Des scènes de j'aurais aimé voir, des missing moment. Ils sont supposés être indépendants les uns des autres (s'il en est autrement, je le préciserait) mais à vous de voir comment vous souhaitez les ****interpréter**** ou les assembler.  
Je mentionnerais à chaque fois les épisodes pendant lesquels, ou entre lesquels, chaque OS est censé se dérouler mais je suis la diffusion américaine alors **attention au spoil si vous n'avez pas commencé la saison 17**.**

**Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Réalisé dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du forum HPF. Contrainte : ne pas utiliser le mot « mais »_**

**_Se passe entre le 16x13 et le 16x18_**

_._

Mercredi soir, vingt heures, et aucun marine mort à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux agents Bishop et Torres pour se mettre à savourer la paix que leur offrait ce moment de répit. La dernière enquête en date avait été bouclée plus rapidement prévue et tout le monde avait été libéré à une heure décente à la plus grande joie de l'équipe, même si personne n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute. Les murs avaient des oreilles. Les oreilles de Gibbs, et elles étaient redoutables.

Bishop et Torres se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier pour profiter de cette soirée de repos. C'était l'occasion de mettre en œuvre l'un de leur week-end « Netflix, bière et chips », un rituel qu'ils essayaient de s'accorder de façon régulière. Sauf que ce n'était pas le week-end. Et qu'ils seraient très probablement endormis sur le canapé avant la fin du film après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer. Au moins il y avait les bières, et les chips, cette partie là était fidèle à l'intitulé.

En tant qu'agent du NCIS, ils ne pouvaient jamais prévoir à l'avance les soirées que les criminels voudraient bien leur accorder, alors ils avaient rapidement appris à profiter des bonnes surprises qui leur tombaient dessus. Comme ce soir.

Ellie se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir avec un soupir de contentement pendant que Nick attrapait deux bouteilles dans le frigo. Règle n°1 de Nick Torres : toujours avoir de quoi boire au frais, la bière chaude est un ennemi. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche d'un décapsuleur par la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que c'est le bocal de Kasie à côté de ta télé ? lança Ellie depuis le salon d'un ton interrogateur.

Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il l'avait installé dans son salon, l'agent avait totalement oublié ce détail. Pour Nick, ce bocal était devenu un objet qu'il s'était habitué à voir au quotidien. Pas au point d'en oublier la présence, ni la signification, mais il n'était plus surpris ou étonné de voir les rayons du soleil faire miroiter l'eau du lac précieusement enfermée à l'intérieur.  
C'était devenu une habitude, comme de voir Ellie tous les matins. Cependant, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme revenait chez lui depuis que Kasie lui avait offert ce cadeau, et depuis cette fameuse nuit près du lac. Nick aurait dû se souvenir que rien n'échappait au regard perçant d'Eleanor Bishop.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis juste de l'eau dedans ? continua Ellie. Je croyais que Kasie t'avait dit de mettre quelque chose de précieux dedans. Est-ce que tu nous révèles un nouveau côté écolo-militant du style « l'eau est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux parce qu'elle est essentielle à la vie » ou quelque chose du genre ?

Nick s'immobilisa dans sa recherche du décapsuleur. Intérieurement, il se maudit de ne pas avoir installé ce fichu bocal dans un endroit moins visible de ses invités..

\- Elle m'a dit d'y mettre quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre, fini par répondre Nick depuis la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence ?

« Non » pensa Nick toujours caché dans la cuisine, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Ellie l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu et, a cet instant, il appréciait grandement ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle, il aurait eu bien du mal à cacher son trouble. Et pourtant, même si elle n'était pas en face de lui, il voyait parfaitement son nez se froncer légèrement et les plis entre ses sourcils qui se formaient quand elle réfléchissait. Il avait appris à connaître, à mémoriser, à apprécier chacune de ses expressions.  
Même les yeux fermés, il lui suffisait d'entendre l'intonation de sa voix pour imaginer son visage. La joie, la fatigue, la peur, la colère, il connaissait toutes les facettes qu'Ellie avait bien voulu laisser paraître.

Nick s'étonna tout de même de l'interprétation de Ellie. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été du genre à faire vraiment attention à ce qui touchait à l'environnement, il pensait que sa collègue était au courant. Il venait parfois au bureau en vélo ou en faisant un jogging, c'était vrai, mais s'il devait être honnête c'était principalement pour s'entretenir. Demain, il mettrait leurs bouteilles en verre dans le conteneur spécial en bas de l'immeuble et c'était tout. Il se demandait comment Ellie en était venue à cette conclusion.

Il fit quelques pas, et depuis le comptoir de la cuisine se mit à l'observer. Ellie s'était levée du canapé, en chaussettes, pour se poster devant le bocal en question. Un simple bocal en verre rempli d'eau pure. Bien sûr qu'elle ne se doutait pas de la signification qu'il avait pour Nick, comment aurait-elle pu ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me dire pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas perdre _un verre d'eau_ ? demanda à nouveau Bishop sans se retourner. Sans voir le regard de Nick sur elle.

Cette nuit-là n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé en danger, et ce n'était pas la dernière non plus. Cependant, cette fois ci, tout avait paru plus tangible, plus réel. Pour la première fois en voyant ce lac noir, sans aucun mouvement à la surface, sans aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Ellie, Nick avait eu un réel aperçu de ce que l'idée de la perdre lui faisait ressentir. À quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il s'était senti perdu, vide, impuissant.

Il ne s'était autorisé à respirer à nouveau que quand il avait vu la silhouette de Ellie percer la surface. Une petite silhouette sur laquelle il avait dû se retenir de se précipiter. Il avait dû se contenter de quelques tapes sur le dos et de lui donner sa veste pour lui tenir chaud alors que la seule chose dont il avait envie était de la serrer au creux de ses bras. Pour la réconforter elle, pour se rassurer lui.

Il y avait déjà eu des embrassades entre eux, ils s'étaient tombés dans les bras pour se féliciter après une mission, ou en se retrouvant après les vacances. Mais cette étreinte aurait eu quelque chose de suspects aux yeux de leurs collègues, et ils auraient eu raison. Car cette fois-ci, il y aurait eu des sentiments, des vrai. Alors Nick s'était contenté de quelques tapes amicales et avait enfermé le reste dans ce bocal. Un concentré de sentiments, de sensations, pour pouvoir les garder en mémoire à défaut de pouvoir les exprimer.

En un sens, Eléanor Bishop était comme cette eau. Légère et rafraîchissante quand elle apparaissait le matin dans l'open space. Elle était également un concentré de force et de détermination. Incompressible, impossible à détourner d'un objectif qu'elle s'était mis en tête. C'était une femme aux multiples visages, capable d'être douce comme la pluie et tranchante comme la glace. Tout comme il connaissait ses expressions, Nick connaissait également chaque facette de son caractère. Il en préférait certaines à d'autres, mais c'était cette complexité, ces surprises perpétuelles qui lui plaisaient tant. Ellie avait raison, l'eau était essentielle à la vie. À la sienne en tout cas.

Nick finit par sortir de son mutisme. Il gagna le salon, interrompant la jeune femme dans sa contemplation. Il lui tendit l'une des deux bouteilles – qu'il avait finalement réussi à ouvrir – tandis qu'Ellie s'approchait de lui, sans doute en quête d'une réponse plus satisfaisante que le silence qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à présent.

\- J'aime l'eau, c'est tout, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules avant de changer de sujet.

Nick n'était pas encore prêt à révéler son secret. Un jour peut-être être, quand le bocal ne serait plus capable de tout retenir, mais pour le moment, il se contenterait de l'aimer de loin.


	2. Je ne peux pas sourire sans toi

**_Se passe après le 17x05_**

_**Il faudra aussi que je revienne sur ce "good night sweet dream I love you" totalement synchronisé, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment. Pour cette fois, je me concentre juste sur la lettre de Nick à Ellie, inspiré de la chanson Can't smile without you de Barry Manilow par Sleeping at last. En voyant les paroles, je n'ai pas pu résister.**_

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Ellie fixait le clavier posé sur son bureau. Il était tard, tout le monde était déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais elle s'en fichait. Au contraire, ce calme, cette solitude était particulièrement appréciable.  
Ces derniers temps, elle repensait souvent à l'enquête du Caporal Alimonte, et plus particulièrement à la séance à laquelle elle avait pu assister avec Sloane et le docteur Confalone.  
Nick avait fini par tomber dans les filets de l'hypnose, et avait plus ou moins servi de cobaye pour montrer ce qu'il était possible de faire faire à quelqu'un dans cet état. Cela avait été très amusant par moments, et un peu plus troublant à d'autres. L'un de ces moments en particulier continuait de danser dans la mémoire d'Ellie.

_"Nick, je veux que vous pensiez à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Quelqu'un que vous appréciez ou non, peu importe, la première personne qui vous vient à l'esprit. Maintenant, je veux que, sur cette feuille de papier, vous écriviez en quelques lignes ce que vous pensez de cette personne. Ecrivez ce que vous voulez, tant que vous le pensez. Voyez cela comme un moyen de... vous libérer de quelque chose que vous gardez en vous."_

Alors Nick s'était exécuté, il avait attrapé la feuille et le stylo que Sloane lui tendait et il s'était mit à griffonner.  
Il n'avait pas semblé hésiter, ou chercher ses mots. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps, et une fois fini, il s'était contenté de plier la feuille en deux.

_"Maintenant, écrivez le nom du destinataire sur la lettre. "_

De là où elle était, Ellie ne pouvait rien voir. La curiosité était forte, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie, ou risquer de perturber la séance en se glissant derrière la chaise de Nick pour espionner. Tout du long, le visage de l'agent Torres était resté impassible, et si Ellie n'avait pas entendu les consignes du docteur Confalone, elle aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'écrire sa liste de course.  
Nick tendit le bout de papier au docteur, conformément à ses instructions. Grace resta silencieuse quelques instants, mais garda un visage de marbre elle aussi, digne de son professionnalisme. Elle finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

_" Voulez-vous que je lui donne cette lettre? "_

Ellie n'entendit pas la réponse de Nick, mais l'instant d'après Grace lui tendait la feuille sur laquelle il venait juste d'écrire. Elle l'accepta en bafouillant, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire en ses circonstances.  
Il lui était impossible de sonder le visage du docteur, d'avoir un indice sur la manière dont elle était censé réagir, se sentir. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait penser du fait d'être la destinataire de cette lettre.  
Elle était remplie d'un mélange de curiosité et d'une pointe d'appréhension. Qu'est - ce que Nick avait bien pu écrire sur elle?  
Et puis la séance avait continué, comme si ce petit exercice n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un autre.

Dans la pénombre feutrée, Ellie s'enfonça dans son siège. L'open space, l'étage entier même, était totalement vide.  
Elle entendait juste vaguement au loin la présence des agents d'entretien, mais ils ne seraient pas là avant un petit moment. Elle pouvait encore profiter de la tranquillité des lieux.  
Elle avait déjà lu la lettre plusieurs dizaines de fois, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire jouer le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Depuis que Nick la lui avait donnée, elle restait en permanence dans l'une de ses poches, ou dans un sac. Quelque part à proximité ou elle pouvait la relire si besoin.  
Comme maintenant.

Depuis une bonne semaine, Nick la tannait pour qu'elle lui révèle ce qu'il avait écrit, et à chaque fois elle se défilait. Devant lui, elle mettait cela sur le compte de son goût pour le faire enrager, mais au fond elle avait envie de garder ça pour juste elle encore un petit moment. Au cas où, une fois au courant, il décide de retirer ses mots, clamant que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ lui au moment où il les avait écrit. Elle finirait bien par le lui dire, mais pour le moment Ellie voulait garder la sensation qu'ils lui offraient pour elle seule.  
Délicatement, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la feuille pour lire les quelques lignes que Nick lui avait adressé.

_*You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you._

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Ellie. Le même qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait cette lettre. Un sourire un peu idiot mais sincère. C'était elle la première personne qui lui venait en tête. Et sous ses yeux se trouvaient les mots qu'il avait écrit si naturellement. Représentait-elle vraiment autant pour lui?

Depuis qu'elle l'avait eu en main, cette lettre était une source de réconfort inattendu. Une échappatoire pour se sentir mieux après les longues journées et les enquêtes difficiles. Cela lui donnait presque une excuse pour penser un peu plus à _lui._

Touchant, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Nick du message qu'elle lui avait adressé. Mais comme pour le contenu de la lettre, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.  
Elle ne lui avait pas dit que cela signifiait bien plus que cela pour elle.

* * *

**Je me demande combien de temps les producteurs vont mettre avant de nous révéler ce qu'il y a vraiment dans cette lettre? Connaissant leur goût pour nous faire mariner, encore un bon moment j'ai l'impression...**

.

Je préférais mettre les paroles originales dans le texte. Mais pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec l'anglais, voici la traduction:

Tu sais que je ne peux pas sourire sans toi

Je ne peux pas sourire sans toi

Je ne peux pas rire et je ne peux pas chanter

Je trouve que tout est difficile à faire

Tu vois je me sens triste quand tu es triste

Je suis content quand tu es contente

Si tu savais seulement ce que je traverse

Je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire sans toi.


	3. Choisis-moi

**_Se déroule après le 17x02_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_« Un peu de cran. Dites à Bishop ce que vous ressentez »_

Nick étouffa un cri rageur et leva les yeux au ciel pour maudire tout ce qui l'entourait. N'importe quoi qui ferait taire la voix de Ziva dans sa tête et qui l'aiderait à se concentrer sur la montagne de dossiers qui s'amoncelait devant lui.

Il était tard, une veille de week-end. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois depuis la réapparition surprise de Ziva, et son départ tout aussi soudain. Le quotidien semblait trop presque trop calme, fade, après l'agitation que sa venue avait causé. Mais cela avait aussi apporté son lot de problèmes pour l'équipe de Gibbs, qui devait maintenant se plier à la punition de Vance pour lui avoir menti au début de l'enquête.

Ça aurait pu être bien pire, ils en étaient conscient, mais depuis cet événement ils devaient faire face au cauchemar des enquêteurs de terrain : les papiers. Des tonnes de papiers, de dossiers, de rapports à remplir, trier, classer et toutes les autres choses qu'il était possible de faire subir à cette maudite paperasse.  
Alors ce vendredi soir, ils étaient encore de corvée.

McGee était déjà reparti deux heures plus tôt pour rejoindre Delilah et les jumeaux. Lui au moins avait une excuse pour partir plus tôt, grogna Torres intérieurement.  
Il soupira, l'étage était presque vide et d'un calme déroutant après le tumulte de la journée. Un silence qui semblait propice à la concentration de certains, mais qui n'aidait pas Nick à avancer plus vite. Au contraire, tout ce silence laissait le champ libre à la phrase de Ziva pour résonner dans son esprit. Il était incapable de s'en débarrasser, et voir Bishop dès qu'il levait le nez n'aidait vraiment pas.

\- J'en ai fini avec tout ça pour ce soir, déclara Ellie en faisant rouler son fauteuil en arrière d'un coup de pied au sol. Je sais que Vance nous en veut, mais ça devra attendre lundi matin, j'ai dit à Boyd que je le verrai ce soir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle empila ses dossiers restants sur le coin de son bureau et attrapa son manteau et son sac.

Nick se détourna de ses propres papiers. Comme s'il arrivait à en faire quelque chose de toute façon.

\- Alors, tu vois toujours Boyd ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à garder une voix égale.

\- Oui, confirma Ellie en mettant cette question sur le compte de la curiosité habituelle de Nick. Ça a été un peu compliqué de se voir ces derniers temps, l'affaire avec Ziva, Vance qui nous est tombé dessus. Maintenant que les choses se calment, on a enfin le temps pour un dîner ensemble.

Ellie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 22h10. La soirée était plus avancée qu'elle ne l'imaginait, mais ce n'était peut être pas trop tard pour avoir une table au restaurant.

\- Je file, bonne nuit Nick.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas pour rejoindre l'ascenseur quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la voix de Nick.

\- Ellie... n'y vas pas.

Nick s'était levé et se tenait maintenant au milieu de l'open space. Les bras ballant le long du corps, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Ellie lui faisait face et il se surprit à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant soudainement coupable. Avait-il vraiment le droit de lui demander ça ? Elle avait l'air heureuse avec ce type, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de s'en mêler ? Un simple "bonne nuit" comme d'habitude aurait suffit, si seulement il avait su se taire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ellie, surprise. Est-ce que tu as peur que je te demande de payer une nouvelle fois le restaurant, lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

\- Non... non, ça n'a aucun rapport, assura-t-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un petit rire sans conviction.

Le silence retomba rapidement, et il n'y eu plus qu'eux deux. Ellie qui le scrutait avec cet air intrigué, attendant de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. Et Nick, qui avait perdu sa voix et plongé son regard dans celui d'Ellie.

Il était bien jusqu'à présent, à garder ça juste entre lui et son bocal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce que Ziva lui avait dit avait autant d'impact sur lui, pourquoi maintenant. Il s'était déjà retourné le cerveau plusieurs fois, avait tenté de faire comprendre à Ellie qu'elle était plus qu'une collègue ou une amie pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout.  
Il avait toujours mis ça sur le compte du règlement de Gibbs, mais finalement peut-être que Ziva avait simplement mis le doigt là ou ça faisait mal. Que s'il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le cran. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de passer outre sa peur d'essuyer un refus de la femme qu'il admirait tant.

Ellie était forte et drôle et têtue et intelligente et tellement d'autres choses. Ils partageaient une connexion spéciale, il en était persuadé. Ils avaient leurs codes rien qu'à eux quand ils étaient en mission, ils avaient Charlie et Luis, ils avaient le yoga chèvre et les autres moments qu'ils passaient ensemble en dehors du travail. Et ils avaient Reeves, son souvenir et le deuil qu'ils n'avaient pu faire qu'en s'épaulant tous les deux. Ils avaient déjà tellement, en voulant plus il risquait de tout perdre.

Alors pourquoi osait-il maintenant ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on pense de lui qu'il était lâche, où parce qu'il n'était plus capable de cacher ses sentiments ?

Depuis qu'il avait parlé, il n'avait pas lâché Ellie du regard. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules, elle portait un pull blanc, un peu trop grand comme elle aimait. Celui que sa mère lui avait offert à noël dernier de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et qu'elle portait souvent quand il faisait froid. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était perplexe.  
Et plus il la regardait, plus Nick comprenait pourquoi il devait continuer à parler.  
Tout ça, tout ce qui faisait Ellie, leur lien si particulier, même leurs disputes, tout ça valait la peine de prendre le risque de tout perdre.  
_Elle_ en valait la peine.

\- Viens dîner avec moi, déclara-t-il enfin pour rompre le silence. Annule ton rendez-vous avec Boyd, et reste avec moi ce soir. Choisis moi.

Nick avait senti son pouls s'accélérer et sa voix se fêler sur la fin. Il avait dû se forcer pour que ses derniers mots ne soient pas qu'un souffle. Pour être sûr que Ellie les entende.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux, et pourtant, il était sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Il fallut un peu de concentration à Ellie pour ne pas laisser tomber son sac à main. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et elle ne savait pas non plus si elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Est-ce que c'était encore une de ses blagues, un truc pour la faire marcher où il allait se mettre à rire en lui disant « je t'ai bien eu ».

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il avait l'air différent. Ses yeux noirs habitués à transmettre sa bonne humeur semblaient teintés d'un mélange de crainte et d'attente.  
Ellie le vit tenter de dissimuler ses doigts se crisper. Il n'avait ce tic que lorsqu'il était nerveux, ou inquiet. Alors Ellie comprit qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Que le collègue qui passait son temps à fanfaronner, l'ami qui se vantait à tout bout de champ de ses performances sportives ou de ses conquêtes, était le même homme qui se tenait devant elle, lui demandant de rester avec lui plutôt que d'aller à son rencard. Nick le séducteur, le désinvolte, qui affichait un air vulnérable qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle laissa planer le silence, le temps de réfléchir, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. La dernière fois que son rencard avec Boyd avait été annulé à cause de lui, elle avait cru qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce geste de Nick. Quelque chose de plus...personnel. Mais au final, malgré ses excuses, il n'avait donné aucune explication à son geste. Alors elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était et tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme ça aurait dû être, entre deux collègues.

Il y a quelques mois, elle n'aurait pas hésité à répondre oui à son invitation. Ou presque pas hésité, mais elle se serait laissée tenter. Mais depuis il y avait eu ses doutes à elle dans le meurtre dans lequel il était impliqué et la distance qui s'était installé entre eux. Et puis Ziva qui était réapparu et le tourbillon dans lequel elle les avait tous entraînés. Ziva qui avait attendu presque une décennie pour reconnaître et avouer ses sentiments à l'amour de sa vie.  
Devait-elle s'attendre à la même chose, si elle choisissait de faire passer ses doutes et les règlements en priorité ? Et Boyd dans tout ça ? C'était un chic type, sympa, intelligent, compréhensif pour son travail. Elle aimait être en sa compagnie, il la faisait se sentir bien, spéciale, la comprenait,... mais pas comme Nick.

Pour l'instant Boyd n'avait eu le droit qu'à la façade d'Ellie, celle qu'elle présentait au public. Celle dont elle savait qu'elle serait appréciée. Nick connaissait le reste. La Ellie qui pouvait foncer tête baissée pour aller au devant du danger. Celle qui avait eu soif de vengeance. Celle qui était capable de garder des secrets pour elle, au dépend de ses amis. Celle qui avait encore parfois besoin de pleurer son meilleur ami disparu au milieu de la nuit.  
Nick connaissait toutes ces Ellie là, et il les appréciait quand même. Tout comme elle appréciait autant le crétin blagueur que le Nick sérieux qui lui faisait face.

Après un moment qui leur sembla à tous les deux sans fin, Ellie attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle tapota rapidement sur l'écran avant de le remettre à sa place. C'est seulement après cela qu'elle s'autorisa à poser à nouveau son regard sur Nick.

\- J'accepte, dit-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle l'avait espéré. J'ai annulé mon rendez-vous avec Boyd.

Le visage de Nick se fendit d'un immense sourire. Certains auraient dit qu'il avait l'air idiot, mais Ellie songea qu'elle aurait payé pour le voir plus souvent avec cette expression.

Nick s'avança encore un peu plus près et s'appuya contre le bureau d'Ellie. Elle pouvait voir en détails le coin de ses lèvres étirées et ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur éclat habituel. Il avait l'air réellement heureux.

\- Est-ce que c'est un rencard ? Se hasarda la jeune femme en serrant un peu plus fort son manteau contre elle.

Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu veux que ça le soit ?

Ellie sentit ses pommettes chauffer et croisa les doigts pour que l'éclairage tamisé les cachent. Devait-elle donner satisfaction à Nick en répondant à sa question maintenant ? Après tout, elle avait tout un dîner pour savoir quel sens elle voulait donner à ce rendez-vous.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu n'as même pas fait la moitié du travail que Vance t'avais donné ? déclara finalement Ellie. Tu vas l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée à ton retour.

Nick comprit le jeu de Ellie, et se contenta de lui lancer un regard chargé de défi sans se départir de son sourire. Il avait fait le premier pas, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment où tout cela allait les mener. Rencard officiel ou non, Ellie avait choisi de rester avec lui ce soir et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Nick se redressa et tendit une main jusqu'au visage d'Ellie. Doucement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille laissant sa main s'attarder le long de sa joue.

\- Je prends le risque.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte, à la prochaine fois ;) _**


	4. Entre ses bras

_**Lul: merci pour tes reviews, ça fait chaud à mon petit ****cœur****. N'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis ;) **_  
_**PS: Boyd est le rendez-vous de Ellie que Nick annule dans le 16x11.**_

_**.**_

**Cet OS est censé se situer juste à la fin du 16x13**  
**Inspiré de la chanson "Entre ses bras" - Pomme et Cécile Corbel**

* * *

Ellie sortit de sa voiture en poussant un profond soupir.  
Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement épuisants, tant physiquement que moralement. Enquêter sur une femme enlevée et sa petite fille qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis dix ans, tenir tête à Gibbs, sauter dans un lac pendant qu'un fou furieux vous tire dessus, découvrir que l'ancien agent Ziva David était revenu d'entre les morts.  
En une seule journée Ellie avait fait exploser son quota d'émotions pour le mois, voir même l'année. Elle se sentait vidée de tout, son énergie, son moral, son mordant habituel. Elle aurait souhaité aller se rouler en boule dans son lit pour dormir, mais elle sentait que le sommeil ne viendrait probablement pas ce soir.

\- Sympa le sweat.

La jeune femme leva le nez pour trouver une silhouette familière sur les marches de son immeuble : Nick.

Ellie jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle portait. Après avoir secouru Morgan et l'avoir accompagnée à l'hôpital, elle s'était changée avec les seules affaires qui traînaient dans les voitures du NCIS.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu assis ici, rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Nick esquissa également à la mention de ce souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il était venu la trouver ici, ils avaient passé la nuit à boire et parler de Reeves. Une manière comme une autre de faire son deuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais inquiet, fini par répondre Nick après quelques instants d'hésitation. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Tu nous as fait peur ce soir.

Surtout à lui, mais Nick se garda bien de partager ce détail. Le bocal rempli d'eau, le souvenir que plus que tout Eleanor Bishop était ce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, l'attendait encore dans sa voiture, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était, il fallait qu'il la voie. Qu'il s'assure qu'elle n'ai besoin de rien.

Il avait encore du mal à se familiariser avec cette sensation, qui le poussait vers Ellie à chaque fois. Il était constamment à la recherche de sa présence, de son contact et ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure, au bord de ce lac, à l'idée qu'il aurait pu la perdre pour toujours, avait été pire que tout.  
Elle ne devait sa vie qu'à beaucoup de chance, un tir un peu plus à droite ou à gauche pendant qu'elle était sous l'eau et l'issue aurait pu être fatale. Avec ça, le monde de Nick se serait écroulé comme un château de sable soudainement happé par les vagues.

Ellie avait rarement vu Nick avec une telle expression. Il n'avait pas à préciser qu'il était inquiet, son visage parlait pour lui et pendant un moment Ellie se demanda qui d'elle ou de lui avait le plus besoin de compagnie ce soir.

Elle l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête en se mettant en quête de ses clés. Ses doigts, engourdis par le froid, peinaient à attraper le trousseau. Depuis combien de temps Nick était-il là, à l'attendre dans le froid?

\- Tu as quelque chose à boire, demanda Nick une fois qu'ils furent entrés .

\- Bière? proposa Ellie d'une voix peu convaincue. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un verre, voir même plusieurs, mais elle voulait essayer de garder une image raisonnable.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus fort, répliqua Nick comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, moi aussi…

Tant pis pour la raison. Et puis si c'était lui qui proposait après tout, elle n'allait pas refuser. Ellie sortit une bouteille et des verres d'un placard de la cuisine et alluma la télé sur une chaîne au hasard. Le film d'action quelconque diffusé ferait un fond sonore adéquat.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, leurs paroles accompagnées de plusieurs verres pour les aider à se vider la tête de cette enquête. Ellie avait perdu la notion du temps, elle n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient affalés dans le canapé. En jetant un coup d'oeil à la bouteille de tequila sur la table, elle constata qu'ils avaient bu moins qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il fallait croire que, ce soir, ils avaient eu plus besoin de compagnie que d'une gueule de bois.

Avec le temps, était venue la fatigue, et bientôt leur respiration et le son de la télé furent les seuls bruits audibles dans l'appartement. Les deux agents se laissaient porter par les images qui défilaient devant eux. Un film d'aventure qu'Ellie ne trouvait qu'à moitié intéressant, rempli de clichés, mais cela faisait quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pour le garder concentré sur autre chose que cette horrible journée.

\- Ellie, tu t'endors.

C'était la voix de Nick. Elle lui semblait lointaine, comme filtrée à travers plusieurs couches de coton.

\- Va te coucher, je prends le canapé, continua la voix.

Cette fois-ci Ellie se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser du picotement et tenta de reprendre le cours du film.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne m'endors pas, nia Ellie avec véhémence.

\- Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu suis le film ?

\- Parce que tu le fais toi? questionna la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Avec quelques verres de tequila, c'est sympa à regarder, affirma Nick, fier de lui.

Ellie lui concéda le point. L'alcool avait entre autres cet effet bénéfique, n'importe quel mauvais film devenait regardable. Elle resserra autour d'elle le plaid dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Le tissu était agréable, réconfortant. Une caresse qui d'habitude l'aidait à se remettre des mauvaises journées, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de plus qu'un bout de tissus pour se sentir bien.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, finit-elle par déclarer en reprenant son sérieux. J'ai besoin de rester alerte. Si je ferme les yeux, je sais...je sais que je vais revivre tout ça encore et encore. Et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Cette affaire, le lac, Ziva…

Ellie se mordit la joue pour ne pas en dire plus. C'était Nick, et elle disait beaucoup de choses à Nick, mais elle avait fait une promesse. À elle-même, à Ziva, et il n'était pas question qu'elle la brise.

Nick ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Elle s'était attendue à y voir une forme de pitié pour elle, après cet aveu de faiblesse, mais encore une fois, il l'avait surprise. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard était cette tendresse et cette patience à son égard. Il attendait juste qu'elle ait fini de parler, d'exprimer ses craintes.

\- Viens par ici, dit-il simplement en ouvrant ses bras.

Une invitation. À se blottir contre lui, pour trouver un endroit apaisant, rassurant, où elle n'aurait pas besoin de rester sur ses gardes. Alors Ellie n'hésita pas et elle vint se lover contre Nick, à moitié allongée, la tête contre son torse. Elle pouvait nettement sentir les battements de son cœur et la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de lui.

Elle songea un instant à quel point cette situation était non-professionnelle, les ennuis qu'ils pourraient s'attirer si cela venait à se savoir. Puis elle chassa cette pensée, consciente qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ici, et qu'ils voudraient garder pour eux ce moment privilégié. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas les agents Torres et Bishop, juste Nick et Ellie, et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Nick avait étalé le plaid autour d'eux deux et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux blonds. Maintenant qu'il avait Ellie entre les bras, le film avait perdu une grande partie de son intérêt. En posant à nouveau les yeux sur elle, il continua de s'étonner du sentiment de normalité imprégnait ce moment. Il n'était pas nerveux, ou tendu à l'idée d'avoir Ellie aussi près.  
Son souffle était toujours long et détendu, et son pouls n'avait pas sauté au plafond comme il se l'était imaginé. Il ressentait ça comme une routine, quelque chose qu'il aurait fait des centaines de fois, et qu'il ferait des centaines d'autres. Un geste qui semblait couler de source, tout comme son envie de protéger Ellie.

\- Merci, entendit-il Ellie murmurer. Merci d'être là ce soir.

Nick ne répondit pas mais, il resserra son étreinte autour d'Ellie. Il savait qu'il était là, tout près de lui, mais il avait juste besoin d'en être un peu plus sûr. D'être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ellie continua de parler.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que, peu importe nos efforts, à résoudre des crimes, à tenter de rendre la justice, tout ça est en vain. Chaque jour, on voit à quel point...le monde va de travers. Il est rempli de meurtriers, de trafiquants, de terroristes et de petites filles qu'on enferme dans une cave pendant 10 ans. Et on est censé trouver ça normal avec notre job, se détacher, ne pas s'impliquer personnellement.

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Ellie repensait particulièrement à sa dispute avec Gibbs. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'ils donnent tout d'eux pour résoudre ces enquêtes, sans y laisser un bout d'eux même, sans s'attacher à ces gens. Parfois c'était possible, mais certaines affaires comptaient plus que d'autres.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

Sa phrase s'était perdue dans un souffle. Sa bouche était toujours ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ellie ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Tant son esprit que son corps avaient épuisé leurs réserves d'énergie.

Ellie sentit la main de Nick, chaude et douce, se glisser sous son menton. D'un léger mouvement, il la força à le regarder. Il la fixait intensément avec ses yeux couleurs de nuit. Une couleur par laquelle il était si facile de se laisser happer, de se perdre.

\- À chaque fois que le monde va de travers, viens me voir. Je serais là, pour toi. Pour te rappeler que malgré les pires moments que l'on peut traverser, à la fin de la journée, il y aura toujours de la lumière, de l'espoir . Si tu en a besoin, je serai ta lumière Ellie.

Nick n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de continuer à contempler la femme qu'il avait en face de lui, qui reposait sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, face à face, leurs regards se perdant à l'infini.  
Ellie esquissa finalement un mouvement. Elle quitta la douceur de la main de Nick pour reposer sa tête sur son torse. La sensation de son contact perdura pendant de longues minutes sur sa joue, mais une vague de sommeil fini par engourdir ses sens. Elle murmura un merci, mais ne sut jamais si Nick l'entendit.

Quand Ellie rouvrit les yeux, l'aube s'était pas encore levée. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et dans un profond silence. La télévision avait dû se mettre en veille après que Nick se soit endormi à son tour. Nimbée dans cette aura nocturne, la situation semblait irréelle.

Ellie crut même un instant qu'elle avait rêvé la soirée, puis elle constata que ce n'était pas sur le canapé qu'elle reposait, mais bien sur Nick.  
Ils étaient proches, très proches. Beaucoup plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû l'être. Cette proximité la troubla beaucoup plus qu'hier soir, maintenant qu'elle était reposée avec les idées plus claires.

Nick n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'était ses bras qu'il avait enveloppés autour d'Ellie, comme par crainte qu'elle ne tombe dans son sommeil.  
Ellie songea à bouger, s'extirper doucement de l'étreinte de Nick pour rejoindre sa chambre. C'est ce que la logique lui demandais de faire. Pourtant, elle était si bien ici. Elle sentait son visage se soulever au rythme des respirations de Nick. Un tout petit peu plus de temps, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Au terme d'un débat contre elle-même, Ellie s'accorda de profiter du moment présent, de ce réconfort et de ce bien-être qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais. Elle se blottit contre Nick, songeant que le monde pouvait bien tourner de travers, ce soir elle était invincible.

Ce soir, elle dormait entre ses bras.


	5. La reine

_**Alena : Merci pour tes review, tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce nouvel OS enfin remanié te plaire également ;)**_

_**.**_

_**La chronologie de celui ci est un peu plus flou. Il se passe pour sûr après le 17x06, mais à vous de voir à quel moment après ça vous voulez le placer exactement.**_

* * *

Il y avait des jours où il fallait courir après le temps. Où les enquêtes étaient tellement prenantes et complexes que 24 heures dans une journée n'étaient pas suffisantes, et où la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand les agents du NCIS levaient enfin le nez de leur bureau.  
Et puis il y avait les autres jours. Ceux où les criminels étaient en repos, où une enquête piétinait et que l'on mettait des jours à mettre la main sur un élément pour avancer. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours. Depuis deux jours, l'équipe était en planque à la recherche d'un suspect dans une affaire mineure, mais dont il fallait tout de même s'occuper.

Au petit matin, Ellie et Nick avaient remplacé McGee et Gibbs, et attendaient depuis dans l'ennui le plus total.  
Ils avaient bien tenté de passer le temps de diverses manières, avec des devinettes, ou bien Ellie qui essayait de combler les lacunes de Nick à propos de la pop culture, mais les discussions avaient fini par se tarir. Alors ils attendaient là, avachis dans les sièges avant de la voiture à fixer la rue en attendant que le suspect ne daigne se pointer.

Aucune phrase n'avait été prononcée depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Nick se décida à rompre le silence. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour parler parce qu'il s'était habitué à ce silence, ou bien parce qu'il hésitait depuis hier soir à se lancer.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, un cadeau.

Ellie se tourna vers lui en laissant échapper un petit "oh" de surprise. Noël était déjà passé, le mois de janvier tout juste entamé plus exactement, mais cela n'expliquait pas la soudaine générosité de Nick.  
La jeune femme fut prise entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle était flattée que Nick ait quelque chose pour elle, et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer le temps de quelques battements. D'un autre côté, généralement, les actes d'altruisme de Nick étaient souvent suivis d'une demande ou d'un service.

Devant la curiosité, pour ne pas dire le scepticisme d'Ellie, Nick s'expliqua.

\- En faisant du repérage dans le quartier, hier, j'ai remarqué cette boulangerie française, et je me suis souvenu d'une tradition que j'ai découverte lors d'une mission. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il prit dans la portière un sachet qu'il déposa dans les mains d'Ellie. Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais il lui fit signe de continuer. La jeune femme s'aventura donc à sortir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était une part d'une sorte de gâteaux, très plat, fait d'une pâte croustillante et grasse qui laissa tomber de nombreuses miettes sur son pantalon dès qu'elle la toucha.  
En le portant à son nez pour essayer de glaner quelques indices, Ellie découvrit que le curieux gâteau avait une légère odeur d'amande, et de beurre aussi, mais rien que ne l'aidait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- Une pâtisserie française. Là-bas, ils appellent ça de la frangipane, déclara fièrement Nick avec son plus bel accent français.

Ellie avait tourné son regard vers Nick quand il parlait et n'avait pu contenir un sourire. Son français était plutôt bon en fait, et un instant elle s'amusa à l'imaginer en mission, au milieu des rues de Paris à aller chercher du pain et des croissants à la boulangerie. En France, même les membres de trafics mangeaient du pain non ?

Finalement, elle se décida à croquer un bout.

\- C'est délicieux, s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer.

\- En France, tout le monde en manges pour fêter la nouvelle année, ils appellent ça la galette des rois, c'est une vieille femme du quartier qui m'a expliqué tout ça. C'est une tradition très populaire.

Ellie prit une seconde bouchée tout en continuant d'écouter Nick parler de cette tradition.

\- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment ce gâteau ton cadeau, c'est plutôt l'autre partie de…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi cette chose ? le coupa Ellie en s'écriant, une main devant la bouche. Elle en sortit une petite forme blanche.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire, l'autre partie de la tradition : la fève. J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir avant, révéla Nick un peu peiné en se frottant le cou, réalisant qu'ils avaient frôlé l'accident de peu.

\- Oui peut-être, renchéris Ellie en regardant à présent la pâtisserie d'un air accusateur.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, pas encore, la coupa Nick en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. Laisse moi finir mon histoire.

Ellie leva le menton, un léger pli entre les sourcils, mais le laissa continuer.

\- La tradition dit que, quiconque trouvera la fève dans la galette, deviendra Roi. Ou Reine, révéla Nick en regardant Ellie. Je me suis souvenu que tu étais déçue de ne pas être la reine de la parade annuelle dans ta ville natale, alors je voulais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça.

En finissant sa phrase, Nick sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon une bande de papier doré découpée de plusieurs pointes. Il la déplia pour former la couronne, et la posa sur la tête d'Ellie.

\- Maintenant que tu as trouvé la fève, je peux officiellement te déclarer Reine !

Sur le coup, Ellie resta sans voix. Et sans mouvement. Elle se contentait de fixer Nick, incrédule. Elle lui avait pourtant assuré plusieurs fois que cette histoire n'était rien, qu'elle était grande et que ne pas être la reine de la parade annuelle des croquettes de pommes de terre à Hinton, Oklahoma n'était pas la fin du monde. Mais au fond elle avait été vraiment déçue. De n'être qu'un second choix, et qu'on la rejette à la première occasion. Elle pensait que Nick l'avait écoutée, et crue. Ainsi Ellie comprit qu'il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait pour lire entre les lignes de la sorte, et à nouveau ce pincement au coeur se fit sentir. Celui qui n'apparaissait que quand Nick lui accordait toute son attention.  
Il avait fait ça, juste pour elle. Juste pour lui faire plaisir. Tanya Owens pouvait aller se faire voir, le cadeau de Nick dépassait n'importe quelle parade idiote.

Ellie finir par lever une main pour tâter la couronne en papier sur sa tête, et dû se retenir pour ne pas sourire plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Un grand sourire idiot, où elle dévoilait toutes ses dents, mais qui suffisait à peine à exprimer à quel point le geste de Nick la touchait.  
Enfin, elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, à affronter son regard sombre brillant de fierté d'avoir atteint son objectif. Lui aussi s'était fendu d'un grand sourire, celui qui était irrémédiablement communicatif et qui la fit sourire encore plus à son tour. Celui dont elle avait toujours du mal à détacher son regard.

Ellie remercia Nick, mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas assez. Lui sauter au cou et le serrer dans ses bras le serait peut-être, mais jamais elle n'oserait, et ce n'était pas comme si l'habitacle de la voiture le permettait.  
Alors elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne, tentant de lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance. Toute l'appréciation qu'elle avait pour son geste. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, la main de porcelaine d'Ellie sur celle de Nick, le regard happé par celui de l'autre. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils se redressèrent sur leur siège, tentant de dissiper l'ambiance qui s'était installé pour reprendre une conversation plus légère.

Un moment plus tard, tandis que la séance de planque était toujours aussi ennuyeuse, mais que l'atmosphère ambiante était retournée à quelque chose de plus habituel, Ellie se laissa gagner par la curiosité. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais elle voulait en être sûre.

\- Je me demandais, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué, cette galette est un gâteau complet ? Ce n'est pas vendu à la part n'est-ce pas? finit-elle par demander.

Elle venait juste de finir d'épousseter les nombreuses miettes de son pantalon. Le service de nettoyage du NCIS allait la maudire. Et McGee tout à l'heure aussi.

\- Oui, confirma Nick ayant peur de comprendre où Ellie voulait en venir

\- Alors où est le reste ?

\- Dans mon sac, à l'arrière.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna son sac à dos qui traînait sur le siège arrière. Il était trop tard pour essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as regardé dans chaque part pour me donner spécifiquement celle avec la fève ?

\- Peut-être…., se contenta de répondre Nick avec un sourire en coin.

Ellie savait. Et il savait que Ellie savait, son regard en coin le lui confirmait, mais quand même. Il fallait bien essayer de garder un semblant de mystère.  
La jeune femme songea que cet arrangement avec le hasard n'était pas très juste, mais elle s'avoua que le fond de cette attention comptait plus que la forme. Elle se contenta donc d'une petite moue victorieuse, fière de ses talents d'analyste.

\- Alors, après avoir reçu sa couronne, la reine est supposée choisir un roi c'est bien cela ? ajouta Ellie, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa couronne et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

**Parmi toutes les missions de Nick, je ne voyais pas de raison de ne pas en placer une en France. Surtout si ça me permet de justifier cette histoire ^^**  
**J'espère que ce nouveau one shot vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou même à me donner des idées pour en écrire d'autres !**


	6. Goodbye Charlie and Luis - PART 1

_**Comme pour le précédent, la chronologie de celui ci est un peu vague. Après le 17x02 ou bien le 17x11 si l'on en croit l'une des phrases de Nick à propos de Ziva, et avant l'accident du 17x14.**_

* * *

Dans un bar, une femme s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. D'un geste souple, elle enleva son manteau pour découvrir une robe moulante avec un profond décolleté dans le dos. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval. C'était comme ça que Charlie aimait les porter, peu importe les circonstances.

D'un pas assuré, elle réduit chaque seconde un peu plus la distance qui la séparait du comptoir. L'objectif ultime de tout client qui passait la porte.  
Les hanches de la jeune femme ondulaient à chacun de ses pas. Pas assez pour être vulgaire, mais suffisamment pour détourner un bon nombre de regards. C'était le genre d'effet que faisait Charlie.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, espérant y apercevoir l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que la mission avait commencé, mais la prise de contact était compliquée. Le seul spectacle qu'elle pût voir fut celui se déroulant plus loin, autour de la piste de danse éclairée au sol par des néons. Là ou des clients paressaient dans des canapés en cuir noir n'essayant même pas de masquer les regards lubriques qu'ils lançaient aux femmes qui dansaient quelques mètres devant eux.

Charlie détourna rapidement le regard. Pour essayer d'alléger sa peine, Victor avait mis le NCIS sur la piste d'un autre trafiquant qui opérait en toute discrétion sous la couverture de son club. Régulièrement, il détournait des livraisons d'armes sur les bases militaires de la région pour les remplacer par des contrefaçons. Il ne lui restait ensuite qu'à vendre le matériel américain au plus offrant, ou s'en servir pour ses affaires personnelles. Son manège était bien ficelé, surtout à cause de contacts à l'intérieur des bases qui n'avaient toujours pas été identifiés.

Leur chance de pouvoir mettre au grand jour ce trafic et l'arrêter reposait sur l'arrogance de l'homme de tête qui, d'après les dires de Victor, participait souvent aux divers coups et braquages qu'il planifiait afin de pouvoir ensuite se vanter de leur réussite.

Si l'information de Victor s'était révélée intéressante, en prouver la véracité était une autre paire de manche. L'homme connu sous le nom de Nash était soit très occupé, soit très suspicieux quand il s'agissait de rencontrer de potentiels hommes de main. Probablement les deux, car jusqu'à présent, leurs rencontres n'avaient rien donné de très fructueux, et Charlie et Luis comptaient sur cette soirée pour essayer de se rapprocher à nouveau de Nash et le persuader de rejoindre son équipe.

À l'instant où elle s'assit sur l'un des tabouret à l'aspect un peu douteux, un homme l'aborda. Ellie réprima un soupir, au moins il avait attendu que Charlie arrive au comptoir, c'était déjà ça de pris. Le gentleman siffla le barman pour prendre leur commande sans même prendre la peine de demander ce qu'elle souhaitait boire.

C'était un homme brun, dans la trentaine, très quelconque et surtout passablement ivre. Il entama la conversation, et continua même de la faire tout seul ce qui ne déplut pas à Ellie, ou à Charlie. Peu importait, les deux étaient contentes de n'avoir qu'à faire semblant de s'y intéresser en hochant la tête et en ne répondant que par des monosyllabes. Bon sang, que fichait Nick ! pesta-t-elle intérieurement en jetant des coups d'oeils régulier vers l'entrée. Il aurait déjà dû être là depuis longtemps.

Charlie se retrouva donc à tuer le temps avec cet homme ivre qui enchaînait les compliments sur son physique, des questions sur le sens de la vie et qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'inviter à danser.  
Au-delà du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre cinquante de distance de cet individu, elle doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse être capable de tenir debout et de coordonner ses pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à détourner habilement, une fois de plus, une énième invitation à danser, la jeune femme fut stoppée par quelqu'un approchant dans son dos. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, elle commençait à croire qu'il avait oublié qu'ils avaient une mission sur le feu.  
Avant même de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, Ellie sentit un bras enlacer ses épaules, puis une main glisser dans son dos nu jusqu'au creux de sa taille. Un frisson parcouru le long de son échine, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre tressaillement.  
La main de Nick était douce, et chaude, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression que chaque parcelle qu'il touchait était chauffée à blanc, surtout à travers la fine épaisseur de tissu de sa robe.  
Ellie garda la tête froide pour ne pas se déconcentrer, et se concentra sur le fait que son partenaire était enfin arrivé et allait pouvoir lui prêter main forte, même si le comportement de Luis était pour le moment celui d'un mâle primitif qui "marquait son territoire". C'était le genre de chose qu'Ellie n'aurait jamais supporté, mais pour ce soir elle était Charlie, et devait agir comme telle.

\- Hey Luis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? minauda-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question _Charlie_. Je croyais que ta tante à Bosa était très très malade, et que tu ne pouvais surtout pas la quitter.

\- Tu sais les personnes âgées, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour pas grand chose, répliqua Charlie en agitant la main comme pour balayer les accusations de Luis.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Charlie.

Ellie retint un sourire en coin. Le bon vieux coup du petit ami jaloux pour éloigner les invités indésirables. Un classique, mais toujours efficace. Et Nick le jouait à merveille.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, Mickael? Roger? Chris? peu importe…, déclara Charlie à l'intention de l'autre homme en accompagnant ses paroles de petites tapes amicales sur son épaule.

Charlie laissa derrière elle la boisson à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché, ainsi que l'homme dont elle n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ai suivi toute la situation. Luis se contenta de garder une main autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour l'emmener à une table plus loin. Cela devrait dissuader les autres ivrognes qui lorgnaient sur la belle Charlie de s'approcher et ils seraient plus à l'aise, et à l'écart, pour discuter.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? demanda à mi-voix une Ellie passablement irritée. Ca fait une éternité que je t'attends.

\- Relax_ Charlie_, j'étais dans la voiture, j'ai reçu un appel un big boss. En plus, tu t'en sortais très bien sans moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Face à l'argument Vance, Ellie se contenta d'une moue pour signifier son désaccord.

\- Par pitié, ne me laisse plus jamais avec ce genre de type, ou Charlie va allonger la liste des charges sur son casier judiciaire. J'ai l'impression d'être imprégnée de son odeur de bière, dit-elle avec dégoût en regardant sa robe et en plissant le nez.

\- Pauvre homme, s'il savait à quoi il a échappé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Ellie, ne sachant comme elle devait prendre la remarque.

\- Que tu peux être dangereuse, souffla Nick sur le ton de la connivence.

Le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur le visage d'Ellie venait tout aussi bien d'elle-même que de Charlie. S'il y avait bien une chose que ces deux femmes avaient en commun, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

La soirée était bien avancée quand, enfin, un homme s'avança jusqu'à la table de Charlie et Luis. Un gorille en costume qu'ils reconnurent comme l'un des gardes du corps de Nash.  
Il les mena dans une pièce à l'arrière du club. La tapisserie clinquante couplée aux canapés en velours clouté et à la lumière diffuse donnaient à la pièce l'ambiance d'une chambre de maison de passe. Ellie se fit la réflexion que, de ce qu'elle en savait, elle n'avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas le cas, mais se garda bien de tout commentaire. Cigare en bouche, un homme dans la cinquantaine les attendait confortablement assis dans l'un des fauteuils. L'odeur âcre de la fumée emplissait l'air.

Un regard avec Nick suffit à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils auraient tout les deux préférés être ailleurs. Mais être invité dans le bureau privé de Nash était bon signe. Leur persévérance avait payé. Dire qu'il leur faisait confiance était présomptueux, mais il semblait au moins considérer l'idée de faire affaire avec eux.  
Il fallut peu de temps aux agents pour savoir ce que Nash attendait d'eux. Ils devaient faire leurs preuves, rapidement, en effectuant les missions qu'il leur dicterait, dans le but de voir si les escrocs Charlie et Luis étaient aussi doués, et utiles, qu'ils le prétendaient.

Il ne donna pas plus d'informations sur les missions en question, laissant Nick et Ellie dans un flou déconcertant. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il pouvait très bien leur demander d'abattre un piéton de sang-froid. À tâtons, Charlie et Luis essayèrent d'obtenir plus de renseignements. Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés comme de dociles hommes de mains, plutôt comme des atouts utiles, ce qui leur laissait une marge de manœuvre, mais fine. S'ils se montraient trop réfractaires, c'était leur couverture qu'ils risquaient. À contrecœur, ils finirent par accepter les conditions de Nash, conscient que la réussite de cette mission en dépendait.

Une demi-heure tard, ils se retrouvèrent hors du bureau, devant la sortie de service du club, loin des regards et leurs voix couvertes par les basses de la musique qui s'infiltraient à travers la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, sans que ça ai été préparé, déclara Ellie en passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu préviendras Gibbs en Vance après mon départ, tu sais que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je...nous n'aurons aucun moyen de te joindre. Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé savoir que ce n'est pas un piège et qu'il ne va pas te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux dès que tu auras posé un pied là-bas ? En cherchant dans les journaux mexicains un article à propos d'un Américain mort ?

\- Peut-être bien oui, répliqua Nick sur le coup.

Ellie lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J'improviserais sur place, je me suis retrouvé dans des situations pire que ça reprit Nick d'un ton plus sérieux, mais avec une voix plus douce. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Toi oui, mais moi non.

Même si elle en comprenait la nécessité pour leur enquête, Ellie n'approuvait toujours pas l'idée de cette mission, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant plusieurs jours sans moyen de communication.  
C'était Luis qui ouvrait le bal de cette mise à l'épreuve. Dans une heure, il serait en route pour le Mexique avec deux hommes de Nash pour y vendre le dernier butin acquis quelques semaines auparavant.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un piège dans lequel il avait accepté de se jeter à pieds joint. Elle était préoccupée, et l'inquiétude avait toujours tendance à la mettre sur les nerfs, surtout si cela concernait Nick.

Pour Nick, cela signifiait simplement de renouer avec des vieilles habitudes, mais la détresse de sa coéquipière lui rappela qu'il était le seul des deux pour qui cela n'était pas une situation familière. Comme une vieille amie qui viendrait frapper à sa porte. Il s'était habitué à cette vie plus calme, plus sédentaire, mais la vie sous couverture serait toujours une seconde nature.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres, il fit disparaître l'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et Ellie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit son corps se tendre sous la surprise, puis se relâcher quand elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. La réconforter, la rassurer, lui promettre qu'il comptait bien être de retour pour la revoir.

La peau de son visage était fraîche dans son cou et ses cheveux sentaient un mélange de shampoing et de fumée de cigare. C'était un curieux mélange, mais Nick en respira plusieurs grandes bouffées, pour s'apaiser à son tour. Les longues mèches blondes dans lesquelles il faisait danser ses doigts captaient la lumière du lampadaire au bout de la ruelle. Nick laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de ces reflets.

\- Je trouverais un moyen Ellie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouve toujours.

* * *

**_Charlie et Luis sont donc de retour._**

**_La suite arrive bientôt_**


	7. Goodbye Charlie and Luis - PART 2

_**Alena Aeterna: merci encore pour tes reviews, tu sais à quel point je les apprécies ^-^ **_  
_**Héhé oui, je fais durer (un peu) le suspens. Mais voici la suite ;) **_

* * *

62 heures et 27 minutes.

C'était autant de temps depuis lequel Luis était parti, sans aucune nouvelle de sa part. Charlie faisait bonne figure, mais intérieurement, Ellie bouillonnait. Il pouvait aussi bien être en train de siroter une bière avec ses nouveaux amis que d'agoniser au pied de rochers d'une plage déserte.

Elle ne lui avouerait jamais avoir compté les heures, et encore moins les minutes, déjà qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre elle-même. La jeune femme avait contacté Gibbs le soir du départ de Nick, dès qu'elle avait pu rejoindre leur planque, et depuis, quand elle n'était pas au club, elle faisait les cent pas dans le studio réquisitionné par le NCIS le temps de la mission.

Luis absent, Charlie avait tout de même continuer à fréquenter le club. Maintenant que Nash avait mordu à l'hameçon, il fallait continuer à profiter de l'opportunité et entre dans ses bonnes grâces.  
Ce fut en partie chose fait quand Luis fût de retour au milieu de la nuit, un soir ou Charlie avait de nouveau était conviée, parmi d'autres acolytes, dans le bureau de Nash. En un seul morceau et sans égratignure - du moins rien de visible - constata Ellie avec joie et un poids s'évapora instantanément de ses épaules. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui, tant pour le prendre dans ses bras que le frapper de lui avoir causé tant d'inquiétude, mais il lui fallu une fois de plus réfréner ses envies personnelles. Elle devait rester professionnelle, et Charlie était une personne plus réservée, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Ellie se savait épiée par les autres personnes dans la pièce, et particulièrement par Nash, elle se leva donc pour déposer un simple baiser sur la joue de Luis et échanger quelques mots, lançant tout de même à Nick un regard soulagé.  
Et quand il lui répondit "Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen" en l'embrassant sur le front, elle ne sût pas dire si ses mots venaient de Nick ou de Luis.

.

Quelques heures, c'est à peine le répit dont bénéficièrent Charlie et Luis. À peine le temps pour Ellie et Nick d'échanger sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, tant pour la mission de Luis que du côté du NCIS.  
Nash avait de nouveau convoqué le couple dans la matinée, dans son bureau à la décoration douteuse imprégnée de fumée de cigare.

\- Tu es une chanceuse Charlie, ton copain à bien travailler, dit-il en étirant ses pieds sur une caisse remplie d'armes. On va bien s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est au programme, demanda une Charlie nonchalante, presque amusée.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser ces beautés, déclara-t-il en pointant les armes comme s'il parlait de la septième merveille du monde.

Ellie comprit qu'il s'agissait des dernières armes dérobées sur la base de Fairfax. Celles que Nick était allé vendre à des cartels au Mexique. Nash avait dû vouloir en garder une partie afin de faire ses propres affaires.  
Du menton, elle l'incita à continuer, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour dévoiler la suite du programme. Un braquage était prévu ce midi dans une banque du centre-ville donc il tut le nom, et Charlie partait avec eux sur le champ.  
Elle serait infiltré à l'intérieur avant l'attaque, afin de distraire le personnel de la banque. Son joli minois servirait de diversion avait-il dit.

La soudaineté de sa demande était une nouvelle surprise pour les agents, et le même soupçon passa dans l'esprit des deux agents. Voulait-il juste tester Charlie, ou bien leur couverture avait été découverte et Nash tentait de se débarrasser d'eux ?  
Son attitude n'était pas plus suspect que d'habitude, pour un trafiquant, mais Victor les avais prévenus qu'il était un homme intelligent et sournois.

Nick et Ellie masquèrent leur inquiétude sous un masque de bonne volonté, si ce n'est que Luis insista pour venir.

\- Partout où elle va, j'y vais aussi !

La phrase n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles d'Ellie, mais une fois de plus, cela ne suffit pas.  
Ellie était une grande fille, il le savait, mais Nick avait maintenant un aperçu de ce que sa coéquipière avait ressentit avant qu'il ne parte quelques jours plus tôt. L'inquiétude qui s'était logée en lui et refusait d'en partir. Mais Nash s'était montré ferme. Charlie irait seule avec eux, s'il voulait lui dire au revoir, c'était le moment.

S'il y a bien une chose de Nick Torres ne se serait pas imaginer faire, c'était de suivre les instructions d'un trafiquant d'armes. Puisqu'il se retrouvait impuissant, au moins il pouvait essayer d'encourager Bishop, et de lui dire au revoir pour un temps qu'il espérait très court.

Alors Luis s'approcha de Charlie, toujours debout à côté d'un gros fauteuil en velours. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit le goût le sont rouge à lèvres et le bout de son nez froid qui contrastait avec ses joues chaudes.  
Quand il se détacha de ce contact grisant, il vit les prunelles de Ellie s'écarquiller légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et il songea que c'était un juste retour des choses. Heureusement pour elle, la stature de Luis masquait son trouble de la vue de Nash.

\- Je te revois bientôt Charlie, déclara Luis avec une dernière caresse sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Je te la confie, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Nash.

Puis il dû se contenter de les regarder partir. À l'instant où il fut hors du club, il fonça vers la voiture. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il fasse confiance à ce type, et ce braquage était l'occasion de pouvoir le coincer. Nick allait devoir agir, et vite.

Nick détestait quand son instinct avait raison. Enfin, si, il aimait cela, mais pas dans ce genre de situation.  
Quand il revit Ellie de nouveau, elle se trouvait au milieu du hall de la banque, une arme pointée sur la tempe par Nash.

À la seconde où Charlie et Nash étaient partis, Nick avait contacté Gibbs et McGee pour les prévenir des plans de Nash, et les localiser par la même occasion. Il avait ensuite foncé en trombe jusqu'à la localisation que McGee lui avait indiqué pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, et avait dû faire un gros effort pour les attendre et ne pas foncer tout seul à l'intérieur de cette banque pour porter secours à Ellie.

En prenant position autour du bâtiment, accompagné par la police, ils aperçurent une poignée de personnes étaient recroquevillées au sol, contre un mur. L'un d'entre eux se tenait la jambe, les mains maculées de sang. L'autre pressait un vêtement, lui aussi tâché de rouge, en haut de sa poitrine, assorti d'une vilaine plaie au front.

Nick comprit que, au moment où Nash avait commencé à faire des blessés, Ellie avait probablement dévoiler sa couverture dans l'espoir qu'il concentre son attention sur elle plutôt que sur les civils. Et que les renforts arrivent rapidement pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Pendant un dernier moment, il y eu Nash, un sac rempli de billets à ses pieds, qui continuait d'aboyer sur les otages. Puis un énorme "bang". La porte de la banque qu'on enfonçait, le martèlement des bottes, les ordres donnés par l'équipe du NCIS en première ligne.

Une cacophonie de sons qui déstabilisa, et paralysa, tout le monde l'espace d'un instant.  
Mais les plans qui fonctionnaient sans accrocs faisaient partis de ces choses trop rares. Contrairement à leurs attentes, l'effet de surprise ne suffit pas à distraire Nash suffisamment, qui devint plus menaçant envers Ellie et le reste des otages. Sous ses ordres, ses hommes de mains commencèrent à tirer des rafales avec leurs fusils. en quelques secondes, ce qui était une banque se transforma en un amas de vitres brisées, de murs et de comptoirs criblés de balles.

Nash avait réussi à créer sa propre diversion. Il n'avait pas non plus relâché sa prise sur Ellie. Il la tenait toujours sous son joug, un bras autour du cou, l'autre pointant l'arme contre sa tête, menaçant quiconque s'approchait de lui.

Cette technique fut efficace un moment. Personne, y compris du NCIS, n'osant affronter de face le trafiquant au risque de la vie de l'agent Bishop.  
Ellie elle-même les enjoignait à ne pas s'approcher. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais puisque personne ne pouvait venir à elle, c'était elle qui devait agir.  
Elle tentait d'activer les rouages de son cerveau à toute vitesse, autant qu'il le lui était possible sous les balles qui continuaient de pleuvoir.

Un par un, les hommes de main de Nash tombèrent au sol, abattu, et le bruit des balles stoppa soudainement. Puis Ellie aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Et la seconde d'après, Nash était plaqué au sol, entraînant Ellie dans sa chute.  
Nick venait de le percuter.  
Ellie se dégagea en Nash pendant qu'un combat au corps à corps entre les hommes s'engageait. Nick était fort, mais Nash restait un coriace qui savait se défendre. La jeune femme profita que Nash soit distrait pour récupérer son arme tombée au sol, et retourna la situation à leur avantage.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Nash le visage rempli de colère. Nick grimaçant, puis en voyant Ellie , il afficha un sourire rempli de fierté

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais dangereuse !

Adossés contre l'un des véhicules du NCIS, une veste de l'agence sur les épaules, Ellie et Nick regardaient les autres s'affairer autour d'eux. Leurs collègues, les forces de l'ordre de la ville et une poignée de secouristes appelés à la fin du braquage afin de s'occuper des autres otages à l'intérieur de la banque. Au loin, ils aperçurent Nash, menottes aux poignets, que l'on chargeait dans l'une des voitures du NCIS.

Gibbs avait insisté pour qu'ils restent à se reposer dans un coin, estimant qu'ils avaient largement fait leur part du travail. Alors ils étaient là, à regarder leurs collègues s'occuper du bazar qu'avait provoqué Nash. Ellie pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de poudre et la terreur des employés de la banque qui flottait dans l'air, même s'ils étaient dehors maintenant. Le vent frais de cette soirée ne pouvait pas tout emporter avec lui visiblement.

\- Merci, déclara finalement Ellie. Pour avoir couvert mes arrières tout à l'heure.

\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour ma _Charlie_, répondit Nick en se tournant vers elle, son habituel aux lèvres.

Ellie lui flanqua un petit coup de coude, se joignant malgré tout à son rire.  
Elle savait qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation sur le ton de l'humour pour rendre la situation plus aisée pour tous les deux. Pour essayer de mettre de côté le fait, qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt Ellie avait une arme pointée sur la tempe, et un taré prêt à presser la détente.  
Mais il semblait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour ça, car l'ambiance retomba rapidement dans un silence que seul le son des gyrophares venait percer.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, dit Nick en posant son regard sur Ellie.

Ce qui venait d'arriver lui avait douloureusement rappelé l'incident du lac, quelques mois auparavant, où il avait dû faire face aux sentiments que lui provoquait l'idée de la disparition d'Ellie. Une fois avait été largement suffisant, et il se serait bien passé que cela recommence aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, avoua Ellie d'une petite voix.

Elle avait beau être une dure à cuire, habituée aux missions sur le terrain et aux situations à risques, ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait chamboulée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour te couvrir, B.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, ni qui tu pourrais ramener en renfort, mais je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber.

Et elle était sincère. Nick était du genre tenace, s'il y avait une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter pour sauver sa vie, c'était bien lui.

Le silence était retombé entre les deux agents. Aucun des deux n'était adepte des grandes déclarations, et les quelques mots de Ellie suffirent à Nick pour comprendre sa gratitude, et la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était plus trouble de sens. Durant de longues secondes, ils se fixèrent, comme si leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, refusant de se détacher.  
C'était l'un de ces moments où le monde autour d'eux s'évanouissait. Peut importait la nuit qui tombait, les flash et le son des gyrophares, et les dizaines de personnes qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que Nick et Ellie, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs et tous ces non-dits entre eux.

Nick fut le premier à détourner le regard, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Il considérait toujours comme un risque de se comporter de la sorte avec Ellie, la regarder avec tant d'intensité. À chaque fois, cela lui donnait l'envie d'en faire plus, d'en dire plus. De suivre le conseil de Ziva. Mais il devait rester professionnel, à défaut de pouvoir être impassible.

\- Je crois que c'était la dernière apparition de Charlie et Luis, finit par déclarer Ellie pour rompre le silence.

Nick approuva dans un soupir. Ellie avait raison, la couverture Charlie et Luis était définitivement hors d'usage. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir l'utiliser une seconde fois, mais il était temps de dire au revoir au couple d'escrocs.  
Ellie Jura avoir vu une lueur de déception passer sur le visage de Nick à cette évocation, et elle due admettre que la sensation était partagé. Malgré tous les rebondissements, jouer la belle Charlie avait été une expérience intéressante.

Ils se mirent à échanger quelques anecdotes, sur cette mission et la précédente, riant et plaisantant du comportement de leurs alter ego et de certaines situations dans lesquels ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ellie repensa tout particulièrement à l'homme dans le bar quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle gardait même quelques bons souvenirs avec ces deux personnages.  
L'un en particulier lui revint en mémoire.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi, où ça devient une habitude de s'embrasser pendant une mission ? lança Ellie sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était la seule façon avec laquelle elle se sentait à l'aise de parler du souvenir du baiser de Nick.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose ? répliqua Nick du tac au tac, son habituel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

À nouveau ils échangèrent un regard complice, sans avoir besoin d'ajouter un mot.

Encore un moment qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Le souvenir d'un moment fugace, mais dont la sensation ne les quitterais pas. Qui resterait dans un coin de leur tête pour ressortir par moment, quand elle le verrait faire la moue à propos d'une énième chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, ou quand il l'observerai travailler derrière son bureau, en train de manger le bout d'un stylo.

Et pendant qu'ils reprenaient une conversation habituelle, l'un d'entre eux se demanda s'il y aurait une prochaine fois. L'autre, s'il lui serait possible d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine mission pour recommencer.

* * *

_**Je sais, écrire des enquêtes ce n'est pas mon fort. Raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé de ne pas trop allonger cette partie, même s'il en fallait obligatoirement un peu pour le contexte de cette histoire. J'espère juste que c'était un minimum convainquant.**_


	8. Partenaire

_**Un nouvel OS à la chronologie assez floue. **__**À**_ _**vous de le placer là où vous voulez, quelque part dans la saison 17.**_

_**Et comme toujours, merci à Alena pour tes reviews 3 **_

_**Aussi, j'ai commencé à publier des fanarts du couple Ellick sur mon compte instagram "_raccoon_lola" pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)**_

* * *

Les pneus de la voiture dans laquelle les agents Torres et McGee se trouvaient crissèrent bruyamment, envoyant une gerbe de gravillons au loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incident, plusieurs camions de pompiers s'activaient autour du nuage de fumée noire qui s'élevait du bâtiment et la police locale avait déjà bouclé le périmètre.

De l'ancien corps de ferme, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de briques et de charpentes calcinées par l'explosion. Gibbs et Bishop avaient réussi à s'en échapper in extremis.

C'était le genre de chose qui arrivait quand des agents suivaient, sans renfort, la piste d'un suspect jusque dans sa maison d'enfance au fond de la campagne de Virginie. Ledit suspect étant passablement instable, amateur d'explosif et - ils l'apprendraient ensuite - complice d'un certain nombre de braquages de banque, avec explosion du coffre fort, dans la région

Torres et Mcgee trouvèrent le reste de leur équipe sur la scène de crime, en train de discuter avec les autorités locales. À part quelques pansements sur le visage et les mains, ils étaient en un seul morceau. En apparence tout allait bien, mais ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, tous en étaient conscients,

Depuis que Nick avait posé ses yeux sur Ellie, il guettait une occasion de pouvoir lui parler en tête-à-tête. Malgré son inquiétude, il dut prendre son mal en patience encore un moment et continuer de faire de travail jusqu'à ce que Gibbs leur accorde une pause avant qu'ils ne rentrent au NCIS.

Saisissant l'opportunité, une fois ses collègues éloignés, Nick demanda à Ellie de le suivre et la guida jusqu'aux ambulances, désertées pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement en regardant intensément les blessures qu'elle avait sur le front et les pommettes.

Ellie portait l'un des vieux sweat du NCIS pour remplacer ses vêtements abîmés, et ses cheveux s'éparpillaient follement autour de ses épaules. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les doutes de Nick quand à son état. Elle paraissait vidée de toute énergie.

\- Oui oui, tout va bien, les médecins nous ont déjà examiné. Ce sont juste des égratignures, le rassura Ellie d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Mais c'était Nick qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et il savait lire entre les lignes. Il tendit une main pour caresser du bout des doigts la marque rouge qui couvrait le haut de sa joue.  
Une vague de chaleur s'étendit sur le visage de Ellie, et elle se surprit à fermer les yeux et appuyer sa joue contre la main de Nick pour approfondir et prolonger cette sensation.

Quand Nick retira sa main, se fut pour prendre Ellie dans ses bras. Il avait été tellement inquiet en apprenant que Gibbs et Bishop s'étaient retrouvés dans cette ferme piégée, et tellement en colère de ne pas avoir été présent. Avoir Ellie contre lui pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien saine et sauve, que ce n'était pas une illusion, était une envie à laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister cette fois.

Elle n'avait pas protesté quand il avait plongé son visage dans ses cheveux. Ellie savait que Nick y sentirait l'odeur de poudre, et de suie, et que cela ne ferait que lui rappeler à quoi elle avait échappé. Il lui faudrait quelques jours à elle aussi pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

\- J'aurais aimé être là, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

"Moi aussi" pensa Ellie. Dans les bras de Nick, elle se sentait au calme, rassurée. Mais après quelques secondes, la réalité refit surface et elle prononça d'autres mots.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça.

À contre coeur, elle fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher de Nick.

\- ça ne le sera jamais, répliqua l'agent. J'en ai marre d'être inquiet pour toi, et de devoir rester à distance. D'abord le lac, et maintenant ça.

\- Le lac?

À la façon de prononcer ce mot, Ellie sentit le sentiment de détresse qu'il y associait, mais sur le moment ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Cette nuit, quand tu as failli mourir. Et aujourd'hui à nouveau…

Alors Ellie comprit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement quand elle se rappela à son tour cette soirée, l'année dernière. Quand elle avait plongé dans le lac sans se soucier des risques pour sauver cette femme. Le même jour où elle avait appris que Ziva était toujours en vie.

Ce soir-là, sous les regards de ses collègues, elle avait bien eu conscience que son comportement avait été imprudent et qu'elle avait inquiété tout le monde. Mais pas que cela avait encore un impact sur Nick aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois. Avec notre métier, comment veux-tu que ça n'arrive pas ? dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme elle le faisait tout le temps quand elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. En l'occurrence la réaction de Nick.

\- Je sais, répondit Nick dans un souffle devant l'évidence de la réponse d'Ellie. Mais je ne veux pas être mis de côté si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir tes arrières dans une maison piégée. Je veux être là pour toi quand tu as peur (à nouveau, il posa une main dans ses cheveux, jouant du bout des doigts avec une mèche dorée). Et je veux pouvoir m'inquiéter pour toi, et te serrer dans mes bras sans me cacher quand tu reviens d'une mission dangereuse. Je suis ton partenaire.

Quand Ellie vint se lover dans les bras de Nick, une seconde fois, elle pensait d'abord le faire pour lui. Pour lui faire plaisir après ce qu'il venait de dire. Si ce geste pouvait le rassurer, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire. Elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrant, et encore moins être responsable de cet état.

Plus elle était contre lui, et plus Ellie se rendait compte que c'était tout autant pour lui que pour elle qu'elle faisait cela. Il avait raison, elle avait eu peur, vraiment peur tout à l'heure, et était encore sous le choc.  
Se remettre au travail rapidement après l'explosion avait arrangé les choses en surface, lui avait permis de s'occuper l'esprit, mais toute la tension de la matinée était encore accumulée à l'intérieur.

Le contact avec Nick avait ce pouvoir magique de tout balayer. De faire s'envoler l'inquiétude et le stress.

Tous les deux, ils créaient une bulle chaude et douce et confortable, ou plus rien n'était à craindre. Elle sentait ses bras puissants autour de sa taille et de ses épaules et surtout les battements de son coeur. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait les sentir contre sa propre poitrine. Même sa barbe qui lui grattait le front, elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

\- Mais de quel genre de partenaire est-on en train de parler ?

\- Celui qui sera toujours là pour toi Ellie.

Nick se détacha légèrement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ses mains à lui glissées dans son cou, ses lèvres s'éternisant sur son front. Ses mains à elle dans son dos, agrippant ses doigts au tissu.

Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Mais tourner autour du pot était devenu une sorte de routine quand il s'agissait de mettre des mots sur ce qui les liait.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait cette danse.  
Plus d'une fois, ils avaient été déconcertés par leur relation. Collègues ? Amis ? Plus que cela ?

À chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée d'éclaircir ce dernier point, il y avait eu quelque chose pour les retenir. Leur propre hésitation était en tête de liste. Dans leur tête, des questions tournaient en boucle. Maintenant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient proche l'un de l'autre..

Avaient-ils le courage de mettre en péril leur relation actuelle, au risque d'une autre, plus intime? Se sentaient-ils capables de défier Gibbs et ses règles, malgré une proximité qui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher? Étaient ils vraiment sûr de leurs sentiments, n'était-ce pas une simple attraction, comme cela arrivait souvent entre collègues?  
Ou étaient-ils tellement hésitant, car l'amour qu'ils se portaient était si sincère qu'il était plus rassurant de continuer à se mentir et de flirter innocemment que de découvrir que ces sentiments ne soient pas partagés?

Ils profitèrent un dernier instant de ce moment. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils s'étaient absentés. Cela ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçu malgré l'agitation qui régnait autour.  
Le dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent contenait la même interrogation. Est-ce qu'une fois de plus ils allaient laisser ce moment, comme d'autres avant, sans suite. Le garder dans un coin de leur mémoire, mais faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé une fois qu'ils seraient de retour au bureau. Ou bien allaient-ils avoir le cran de se faire face, une fois l'enquête bouclée, les dossiers remplis et à court d'excuse concernant le travail.


	9. Cauchemars

**_Texte écrit dans le cadre du Combat à mort sur le forum HPF. Défi du jour : le texte doit commencer par un cri.  
Il se passe peu de temps après le 17x14_**

**_Alena Aeterna : comme d'habitude, merci pour tes reviews et de bien vouloir me lire en avant première 3_**

**_Frenchrauslly : merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies autant mes textes. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'espère que leur histoire va rapidement se concrétiser, moi aussi j'en ai marre d'attendre. Merci encore pour tous tes compliments._**

* * *

"Nick!"

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, elle se retrouvait à crier son nom. Régulièrement, elle revivait l'accident. La voiture qui déboulait à toute vitesse. Nick qui la poussait en arrière. Le crissement des pneus.

En ouvrant les yeux, haletante, Ellie retrouva l'environnement familier de sa chambre. Une faible lumière venait de la fenêtre dont elle avait oublié de fermer les volets. Sentant la transpiration sur sa nuque et dans le bas de son dos, elle s'assit sur son matelas, les genoux entre les bras. Elle avait soif, mais n'avait pas la force de se lever jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se contenta donc de poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour observer par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. La chambre était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Elle avait beau être réveillée, elle continuait d'entendre les bruits et les cris de son rêve.

Ce son strident de la gomme sur la route résonnait dans tout son corps. Dans son cauchemar, il se mêlait aux sirènes des ambulances, à l'odeur de désinfectant de l'hôpital et aux bips des machines. A chaque fois, elle revivait ce qu'elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là. La peur et l'angoisse, à l'idée de le perdre.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant. Nick était sorti de l'hôpital, vivant. Il avait même repris le travail. Tout allait bien, mais pas elle. Pas les nuits où elle faisait ces cauchemars.

Ellie se laissa tomber dans son matelas avec un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas revivre cette sensation de vulnérabilité, de manque, qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était inconscient. Cela lui rappelait constamment qu'il lui fallait mettre un mot sur sa relation avec Nick. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il s'y était immiscé quelque chose qui dépassait l'amitié, mais jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours éviter d'avoir à mettre un mot dessus. Cet équilibre leur allait très bien à tous les deux pour le moment.

Lançant sa main sur la table de chevet, Ellie attrapa son téléphone. L'écran bien trop brillant lui indiqua cinq heures douze. Après avoir ramené la luminosité à un niveau acceptable, par réflexe, elle cliqua sur l'icône de sa messagerie et le nom de Nick apparu en premier. Un sms qu'il lui avait envoyé hier pour savoir si elle voudrait venir courir avec lui ce week-end et qui était resté sans réponse.  
Depuis l'accident, Ellie usait de toutes les excuses pour éviter ce genre d'activité. Reprendre leur trajet habituel impliquait revenir sur les lieux de l'accident, et elle n'en ressentait ni le besoin, ni l'envie. Les cauchemars étaient largement suffisants.

La culpabilité l'avait poussé à ne rien dire à Nick. De ne pas avoir le courage de retourner là-bas, alors que ce n'était même pas elle qui avait été victime de cet accident. Et le sentiment également que, si elle n'avait pas été présente ce matin-là, il aurait sans doute évité cet accident. Après tout, c'est elle qu'il avait poussé hors du chemin de la voiture avant de lui courir après.

L'écran du téléphone était toujours allumé, et le nom de Nick dansait toujours devant ses yeux. C'était la seule personne à laquelle elle avait envie de parler à cet instant. Elle savait que le simple fait d'entendre sa voix la calmerait. La rassurerait et lui rappellerait qu'il était bel et bien là, à quelques kilomètres d'elle seulement, et qu'ils se verraient le lendemain au bureau.

Du bout des doigts, elle tapa un message. Elle hésita de longs instants, l'effaça, puis le tapa à nouveau avant de l'envoyer. Et dès que ce fut fait, elle se trouva idiote et espérait profiter de son insomnie pour trouver une excuse pas trop ridicule à sortir à Nick demain matin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone vibra entre les mains de Ellie, lui arrachant un petit sursaut. C'était Nick. Fébrile, elle décrocha.

\- Hey Ellie, tu ne dors pas non plus?

Ellie avait craint qu'il soit énervé qu'elle le réveille par un message à cette heure, mais sa voix était tout à fait détendue. Pas très vive, mais elle n'y percevait aucune animosité.

\- Non je… mauvaise nuit, éluda-t-elle. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé?

\- J'aurais préféré. Mauvaise nuit pour moi aussi on va dire.

Il s'en suivit quelques instants de silence. Ellie, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller fixait le plafond. Elle avait voulu parler à Nick, et maintenant que c'était le cas elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Sentir sa présence au bout du fil lui suffisait en fait, mais elle passerait pour une folle si elle lui avouait cela. De son côté, Nick non plus ne semblait pas très bavard.

\- Je peux être là dans vingt minutes.

Ellie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se rappela que c'était à Nick qu'elle parlait. Il était au moins aussi entêté qu'elle. Il avait prononcé la phrase à la manière d'une question pour la forme, mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle répondrait, il serait à sa porte dans peu de temps. Ellie dû également admettre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire non. La présence de Nick était sans doute sa seule chance de retrouver un peu de sérénité d'ici la fin de la nuit.

\- Je t'attendrais dans le canapé.

Comme elle l'avait dit, quand il entra dans l'appartement après avoir frappé deux coups, Nick trouva Ellie dans son canapé. Un mug fumant dans les mains, les yeux cernés et l'air vidée. Il ne posa pas de question, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui avouerait pas ce qui avait troublé sa nuit. Tout comme il n'osait lui dire ce qui avait troublé la sienne. Il se contenta d'enlever ses chaussures, et de s'approcher.

En voyant Nick entrer, Ellie le trouva bien plus présentable qu'elle. Il avait au moins pris la peine d'enfiler de vrais vêtements, alors qu'elle était toujours en pyjama. Elle se contenta de soulever le plaid qui reposait sur ses genoux, invitation silencieuse à la rejoindre.

Nick s'assit à côté d'Ellie, passant un bras derrière elle, la laissant se blottir au creux de son épaule. La peur qui pétrifiait Ellie tout à l'heure s'était évanouie au contact de Nick. Près de lui, tout était si facile, et si chaud songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

En la voyant soudainement si calme, Nick esquissa un sourire qu'il camoufla derrière la tasse que Ellie venait de lui tendre. Il profita de sa proximité pour appuyer son menton contre le haut de sa tête et se laissa même à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle devait penser qu'il n'avait proposé de venir que pour elle, car il avait senti qu'elle se sentait mal. C'était une partie de la vérité. Il était venu autant pour elle que pour lui. Il voulait la voir, l'entendre, la sentir près de lui. Il savait que c'était la seule chose que son cerveau accepterait pour qu'il se calme.

Entre les deux agents, la conversation n'était pas très vivace, mais suffisante pour leur faire oublier les raisons de leur insomnie respective. Elle continua jusqu'à se tarir, progressivement remplacée par leur respiration, lente et profonde. Enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient fini par trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour dormir.


	10. Un peu de toi

_**Un autre petit OS, écrit mercredi soir toujours dans le cadre du combat à mort sur le le forum HPF.**_

_**contrainte de ce mercredi : inclure une référence à une auteure française.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos reviews adorables!**_

* * *

Ellie était installée dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains, sa jambe droite allongée sur la table devant elle, la cheville engoncée dans une atèle. Deux jours plus tôt, lors d'une intervention, son saut depuis un escalier de service avait permis d'arrêter le suspect. Mais sa cheville avait nettement moins apprécié.

La blessure n'était pas trop grave, mais Ellie avait tout de même écopé de quelques jours de repos sans devoir poser le pied par terre.

Nick sortit de la salle de bain habillé, mais avec une serviette autour du cou.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser ta douche, les vestiaires de la salle de sport étaient bondés aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir tous les jours, je vais bien.

\- Et rater une soirée film, hors de question l'éclopée, répliqua Nick avec un sourire.

Ellie regretta que le seul coussin à porté de main soit déjà sous son pied, sinon elle l'aurait volontiers lancé sur Nick. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard accusateur qui le fit rire. Taquiner Ellie était probablement l'une de ses occupations favorites, et elle le lui rendait bien.

Nick garda une certaine distance, conscient qu'Ellie était pleine de surprise même avec une cheville hors service, et entrepris de ses sécher les cheveux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ellie avait levé le nez son livre pour poser les yeux sur Nick. Juste au moment où il laissait apercevoir une bande de peau dorée entre son sweat et son pantalon. Elle était consciente que son regard s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur ce détail. C'était plus qu'un furtif coup d'oeil mais c'était très plaisant à voir. Ellie se décida enfin à détourner son regard, avant que Nick ne s'en aperçoive, mais à la place s'écria plutôt:

\- Est-ce que c'est mon sweat?

Elle venait juste d'y faire attention, mais Nick portait un sweatshirt gris avec l'inscription "Oklahoma State" dans un orange criard peinte sur le devant. C'était le sweat qu'elle avait acheté à l'université, puis qu'elle avait gardé de longues années au fond d'un placard.

\- C'est le mien depuis que je l'ai sauvé de ton grand tri, rétorqua Nick après avoir regardé le sweat puis Ellie.

Nick semblait très content de lui. Ce sweat à capuche, que Ellie avait volontairement pris trop grand pour elle à l'époque, avait un tout autre effet sur Nick. La taille était un peu juste à certains endroits, et le tissu était tendu autour de son torse et de ses biceps. Elle se souvenait maintenant de Sloane qui avait dit qu'il était beau dedans. Ellie aurait plutôt dit sexy, mais se garda bien de faire un commentaire qui trahirait sa pensée.

\- C'était pour les bonnes oeuvres, pas pour que tu pioches ce qui te plaît, lui rappela-t-elle alors.

\- Je peux te donner l'un des miens si tu es jalouse, répondit Nick avec un clin d'oeil s'approchant du canapé.

Ellie ne répondit rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, provoquant à nouveau l'amusement de Nick. Il s'installa à côté d'elle dans le canapé, télécommande en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda-t-il.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle ne lisait plus grand chose, bloqué sur la même phrase. Elle redressa tout de même le livre pour lui montrer la couverture.

\- Pars vite et reviens tard, déchiffra-t-il. Tu lis en français?

Ellie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de ces quelques jours pour dérouiller mon français. Mais je pense que je n'irais pas plus loin ce soir, ajouta-elle en fermant l'ouvrage pour le poser sur l'accoudoir. Alors, quel est le programme ce soir?

S'en suivit alors une négociation pour le film, et le repas à commander. C'était à peu près le même scénario à chaque fois, et ils tombaient rarement d'accord du premier coup, mais en un sens cela faisait partie de leur routine. Au même titre que le pot de glace à partager, ou Ellie qui finissait toujours appuyée sur l'épaule de Nick, gagnée par la fatigue.

Une fois que Nick fut parti ce soir-là, Ellie regagna sa chambre. Sur son lit, elle trouva l'un des t-shirt de Nick, à peine plié.Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi têtu? Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il vise aussi juste certaines fois?

Machinalement, elle le porta à son visage pour le sentir. Il sentait bon. Il sentait Nick.

Elle se déshabilla et l'enfila pour la nuit. Elle dormait toujours mieux quand elle savait que Nick n'était pas loin.

* * *

_**Je me rends compte que ce OS pourrait presque faire suite au précédent, même si ce n'était pas l'intention ^^**_


	11. D'amour et d'eau fraîche

_**Je suis retombée sur un extrait de l'épisode 16x05 il y a quelques temps, où Ellie parle de ses "trois jours de décrochage mental" et vu les regards entre elle et Nick, on ne nous a pas tout dit! Cet OS pourrait être ce week-end en question, ou bien un autre les années suivantes, choisissez ce que vous préférez ;) **_

* * *

Ellie avait une tradition. Chaque année, quand les beaux jours s'installaient, elle se réservait trois jours pendant lesquels elle se coupait du reste du monde. Elle aimait appeler cela son "décrochage mental annuel". Pas de téléphone, de télévision ou d'ordinateur, et c'était généralement l'occasion pour profiter de la nature. Elle avait commencé ce rituel après son divorce, quand elle avait décidé de s'accorder du temps pour elle.

Après de longs détours, et au moins une heure de retard sur le planning qu'elle avait prévu, elle arrêta enfin la voiture à la lisière d'une forêt de Virginie.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé prendre mon téléphone, on aurait pu mettre le GPS et ne pas se perdre.

\- Mais c'est le but de week-end Nick. Se couper de la technologie pour se retrouver soi-même.

\- En attendant, c'est cet endroit que tu n'arrivais pas à retrouver, répliqua Nick d'un air narquois.

Ellie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. D'accord, elle pensait se souvenir du chemin mieux que cela. Ils étaient venu dans ce coin pour une enquête, quelques mois auparavant, et elle avait tout de suite songer à y revenir pour sa retraite annuelle. Une belle forêt, une rivière et un lac, des chemins de randonnée, l'endroit avait beaucoup de potentiel pour la saison estivale.  
Mais entre la découverte de cet endroit, et ce week-end, il s'était écoulé un certain temps, beaucoup d'enquêtes et d'autres choses qui avaient occupées la mémoire de Ellie. Et pour sa défense, l'une des routes avait été fermée depuis la dernière fois, et la déviation conseillée lui était totalement inconnue.

\- Alors, quelle est la version officielle? demanda Nick en aidant Ellie à sortir ses affaires de camping du coffre.

\- La version officielle de quoi?

\- De ce week-end? Tu n'as pas dit à McGee que je venais avec toi, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il ne l'a pas demandé, répondit Ellie. Et puis c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir.

Ellie était consciente qu'il y avait de la mauvaise foi dans sa réponse. Au travail, si elle ne s'était pas étendu sur les détails de son week-end, c'était précisément pour éviter ce genre de question de la part de ses collègues.

\- Je n'ai pas insisté, répliqua Nick.

Il s'approcha de Ellie qui chargeait un sac sur son dos, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

\- J'ai gagné ce pari à la loyale, murmura-t-il. Tu ne te rappel pas?

Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Elle aimait, mais elle détestait également. Il savait qu'il arrivait à la troubler quand il se trouvait aussi proche, et il en profitait.

\- Viens, on a encore le camp à monter, dit Ellie pour changer de conversation en s'éloignant de Nick.

Nick jeta un autre sac en travers de son dos, un sourire en coin face à la réaction de Ellie.

Leurs affaires en main, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pendant quelques minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivée à un endroit jugé convenable. En l'occurrence une petite clairière, à l'ombre du soleil de ce début d'été.

Malgré leur détour sur la route, il était en tôt et ils purent monter leur camp et partir en randonnée suffisamment tôt pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Le silence de la forêt n'était rompu que par le chant des oiseaux et les plaisanteries de Nick. Ellie appréciait toujours d'une manière particulière les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble hors du cadre du travail. Elle se sentait plus libre, dans ses actes, dans ses paroles et surtout elle appréciait la compagnie de Nick plus qu'elle ne lui avouerai jamais.  
C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'avait laissé gagner ce pari. Car si Ellie devait choisir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner ce week-end, elle n'avait que Nick en tête.

Après quelques heures de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent déjeuner au bord d'un cours d'eau. Les pieds dans l'eau, Ellie savourait chaque instant de ce paysage si différent des rues animées de Washington. Elle aimait sa ville d'adoption, mais pour une fille de la campagne de l'Oklahoma, c'était toujours un plaisir de se retrouver au milieu des arbres, au milieu de nulle part. En face d'elle, Nick dévorait la fin de son sandwich et faisait la conversation. Plus Ellie le regardait, et plus elle se disait que, si elle connaissait beaucoup de facettes de Nick, elle venait juste de découvrir le Nick en vacances. Celui en t-shirt et bermuda. Il avait l'air détendu, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Je crois que nous avons largement mérité une pause, déclara Nick une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger. Je vote pour une petite séance de bronzage!

\- Je te conseil de de garder ça, déclara Ellie en le voyant à attraper le bas de son t-shirt.

\- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler? Parce que si tu t'inquiètes de ma vertu, je dois t'avouer que…

\- Je voulais dire qu'il y a du sumac vénéneux dans le coin, qui pourrait recouvrir ton joli dos de pustules rouges urticantes. Mais c'est toi qui vois, le coupa Ellie en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait fait assez de camping avec sa famille pour ne plus se faire avoir. Elle avait appris à reconnaître ce poison.  
Nick hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à enlever son t-shirt qu'il étala sur l'herbe avant de s'allonger dessus.

\- Je tente ma chance Bishop. Le soleil m'appelle!.

\- Ne viens pas chouiner dans ma tente ce soir parce que ça te gratte.

Ellie glissa un regard sur son dos musclé avant de se souvenir qu'elle était censée avoir l'air agacé.

\- Je te laisse en tête-à-tête avec le soleil, dit Ellie en se levant après avoir remis ses chaussures.

Tu vas où ?

\- De l'autre côté de la rivière. Je vais aller explorer un peu, je pense.

\- Fait attention à ne pas te perdre en jouant au scout, la taquina Nick.

\- Mon sens de l'orientation est très bon!

\- Bien sûr, on a vu ça à l'aller.

Ellie lui lança quelques brins d'herbes arrachés en représailles. C'était étrange de voir comment ces chamailleries étaient devenues leur moyen de fonctionnement. Elles étaient aussi naturelles qu'un "bonjour" le matin et un "bonne nuit" quand ils parlaient tard le soir.

L'agent hésita à prendre son téléphone, mais se ravisa pour n'emporter qu'une paire de jumelles afin d'observer les oiseaux et autres animaux qu'elle pourrait croiser.

À quelques dizaines de mètre de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêter, le niveau de la rivière baissait, et des rochers permettait de la traverser à gué. Même si l'eau n'était pas profonde, Ellie préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

Elle posa prudemment les pieds sur les grands rochers plats. L'eau ruisselait doucement entre les pierres, sans se préoccuper de leur présence. Sans se préoccuper de les rendre glissantes. Malgré toutes ses précautions, à mi-chemin, le pied que l'agent venait de poser glissa, causant une chute inévitable. En l'espace d'un instant, Ellie se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Au loin, Nick se redressa en entendant ce "splash", curieux d'en connaître la cause. Il ne put retenir un rire en voyant Ellie sortir de l'eau, ruisselante. Partout où Ellie passait, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien, il s'autorisa à se moquer.

\- Évite d'enlever ton t-shirt pour sécher. Il y a du sumac dans le coin, répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ellie lui décrocha un regard noir. En fouillant dans son sac à dos, elle fut d'abord contente d'y avoir laissé son téléphone, puis déçu de ne pas y avoir de rechange. Elle avait laissé ses vêtements dans la tente. Elle enleva son débardeur et fut tentée de lancer le vêtement humide sur Nick pour se venger, mais préféra l'étendre au soleil. Lui au moins avait une chance de sécher, contrairement à son short qu'elle allait devoir continuer à porter. Heureusement pour elle, les températures de la journée lui permettaient de rester quelques heures avec sa brassière de sport et son short.

\- Tu me rejoins pour bronzer? demanda Nick qui s'était tourné sur le dos.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Ellie en grommelant.

Elle avait bien songé à aller marcher pour sécher, mais ses chaussures trempées rendaient l'idée beaucoup moins plaisante. En restant une petite heure au soleil, avec un peu de chance ses affaires auraient le temps de sécher avant qu'ils ne repartent.

Avant de s'installer, Ellie se tartina de crème solaire, consciente qu'elle avait toujours plus tendance à rougir qu'à bronzer. Puis elle s'allongea dans l'herbe sur le ventre, et le laissa aller à profiter de cette pause bien méritée. Elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux, quand elle sentit la main de Nick sur son épaule. Il laissa courir son index par deux fois sur son omoplate, prétextant des bouts d'herbe collés sur sa peau, pour lui éviter un bronzage "tâche de rousseur".

Ellie ne fit aucun commentaire afin de dissimuler sa gêne. Les contacts avec Nick lui procuraient toujours un effet particulier, et le fait que Nick soit torse-nu à côté d'elle n'aidait pas. Elle sentait toujours sa sensation de sa peau sur son épaule, et se mit à songer à ce que cela aurait donné si elle lui avait demandé de lui étaler de la crème solaire dans le dos. Ses mains larges massant son dos. Avec n'importe qui d'autre cela aurait été un geste d'entraide anodin, mais avec Nick cela prenait tout de suite des dimensions plus...sensuelles. Ellie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se sortir cette image de la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour n'avoir que la nature sous les yeux, consciente que le rouge de ses oreilles n'était pas seulement dû à la chaleur de l'été.

Une petite heure plus tard, Nick et Ellie se mirent à nouveau en route pour continuer leur randonnée. Les chaussures de cette dernière n'avaient pas complètement sèches, mais cela lui procurait une sensation de fraîcheur qui n'était pas désagréable. Ils finirent leur ballade au bord d'un lac pittoresque. Ils profitèrent de la récompense de leur longue marche en échangeant peu de mots. La fatigue était l'une des causes. L'autre était que la simple compagnie de l'autre pour profiter de ce moment était suffisante.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour avant que la fin de l'après-midi ne soit trop avancée. La lumière commençait à décliner quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur camp. Ils étaient épuisés par autant de marche, mais c'était une fatigue que Ellie appréciait. Cela voulait dire que l'objectif de ce séjour était accompli: sa journée avait été bien remplie, et elle s'était vidé la tête de tout ce qui l'attendait à Washington.

Dans sa tente, Ellie se changea et se nettoya sommairement avec quelques lingettes. Quand elle ressortit, elle eut la surprise de voir que Nick, en plus d'avoir fait de même, avait commencé à allumer un feu de bois.

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit de faire des feux en pleine forêt? lui demanda Ellie en s'avançant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment du camping s'il n'y a pas de feu pour faire griller le repas et quelques chamallow, répliqua Nick en la regardant à travers les flammes qui commençaient à monter.

\- Tu as amené des chamallow?

L'estomac d'Ellie se mit à gronder pour montrer son intérêt face à cette nouvelle.

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui Bishop?

Après un dîner cuit au feu de bois, ils prirent plaisir à retomber en enfance et griller leurs guimauves au bout de bâtons. Il y eut un certain nombre de ratés, mais ils dégustèrent de bon coeur ceux qu'ils purent sauver. C'était un moment de joie et de quiétude qu'aucun élément extérieur ne venait perturber. Il n'y avait personne, aucun détail pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver ici tous les deux.

Qu'ils n'étaient pas censés regarder le feu tomber à l'état de braises en étant collés l'un contre l'autre. Ellie la tête lovée dans le cou de Nick, son bras à lui l'enlaçant pour caresser son épaule.

Qu'ils n'étaient pas censés échanger un regard aussi long en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Mais ils le faisaient quand même. Parce que dans cet endroit loin de tout, ou le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

ll était plus de deux heures du matin quand Ellie fut sortie du sommeil par une drôle de sensation dans sa tente. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour trouver sa lampe. Elle trouva étrange la sensation de froid pendant qu'elle cherchait l'objet. Puis le bruit qui tapait contre la toile de tente la réveilla un peu plus: la pluie. Elle n'était pas violente, mais semblait durer depuis un moment sans intention de s'arrêter.  
Ellie sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue et grimaça. La lampe ne fit que lui révéla ce qu'elle venait de comprendre : sa tente prenait l'eau. Deux nouvelles gouttes roulèrent doucement sur son bras et Ellie jura. Elle avait pris toutes les précautions du monde pour monter sa tente, et avait vérifié son matériel avant de partir, comment cela pouvait-il arriver?

Elle ramassa en vitesse son sac et ses affaires qui avaient déjà commencé à prendre la pluie. Décidément, elle avait un problème avec l'eau aujourd'hui. Son sac sur la tête, elle alla frapper à la tente de Nick. Il lui ouvrit encore tout ensommeillé. Il la regarda débarquer dans sa tente sans trop comprendre ce qui arrivait.

\- Ma tente a pris l'eau, je viens chercher l'asile ici, expliqua Ellie à Nick qui affichait toujours une moue d'incompréhension sur son visage endormis.

\- Tu as vraiment quelque chose avec l'eau aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, grogna Ellie en étalant son sac de couchage.

Elle grogna à nouveau, constatant que le bas de son duvet était tout humide.

\- Si ça se trouve tu offensé une sorte d'esprit de la nature.

\- Tu devrais te rendormir au lieu de continuer à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Ou bien, c'est la technologie qui te demande de revenir à elle.

\- Bonne nuit Nick.

\- D'accord, mais tu viens avec moi, dit-il en attrapant Ellie qui essayait de trouver une position pour dormir. Sinon, tu vas continuer à t'agiter comme une puce, et aucun de nous ne va dormir.

Il passa ses bras chauds autour de la taille de Ellie pour la ramener contre lui et qu'elle arrête de bouger. Passé les premiers instants de surprise face à cette proximité, elle commença à se détendre. Nick, lui, s'était déjà rendormi. Ellie sentait sa respiration régulière dans son cou et bientôt, bercée, elle s'endormit à son tour.

Leur répit fut cependant de courte durée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Nick qui réveilla Ellie. La malédiction de la tente non-étanche semblait s'être étendue, et s'était à présent dans celle de Nick qu'on pouvait voir un filet d'eau couler contre la toile. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, croisant les doigts en espérant que la fuite de s'arrête. Mais il n'en fut rien. Une déchirure laissait librement couler l'eau, et ils n'avaient rien pour la réparer. S'ils ne voulaient pas passer le reste de la nuit les pieds dans l'eau, ils allaient devoir regagner la voiture.

Ils empaquetèrent quelques affaires dans leur sac de randonnée et, la lampe d'Ellie en main, s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. La voiture n'était pas très loin, mais sous la pluie et en pleine nuit n'importe qu'elle distance semblait interminable.

Les deux agents arrivèrent trempés à la voiture, et se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu n'avais pas dis que tu t'occupais de regarder la météo?

\- Ils avaient annoncé qu'il y aurait "quelques nuages" cette nuit, objecta Ellie en essorant ses cheveux dans un t-shirt. Quelques nuages mon oeil !

Ellie enfonça les clés dans le tableau de bord et alluma le chauffage.

\- Tourne-toi, demanda-t-elle à Nick pendant qu'elle se contorsionna pour passer sur le siège arrière. Je vais mettre des vêtements secs. Et ne regarde pas dans le rétroviseur, je te surveille.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu presque…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase! le coupa Ellie

Nick ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il se tourna face à fenêtre passager comme Ellie le voulait. Quand elle eu fini, il prit un malin plaisir à réclamer la même chose.

\- Dit l'homme qui montre ses muscles dès qu'il en à l'occasion, rétorqua Ellie en détournant le regard pour fouiller dans son sac.

Nick rejoignit Ellie à l'arrière de la voiture. La plupart de leurs affaires étaient restées dans la tente, et ils allaient devoir se contenter d'un plaid qui traînait dans la voiture d'Ellie pour passer la nuit. Nick cala son dos contre la portière et allongea ses jambes sur la banquette autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Une fois installé, il offrit ses bras à son amie. Ellie était trop fatiguée et trop frigorifiée pour refuser une offre si tentante. Elle tira le plaid sur eux posa la joue contre le tissu doux de son sweat.

Pour la première fois de la journée, ils purent enfin s'endormir au sec.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessé. Ils sortirent prudemment dehors, les pieds endoloris de la marche de la veille et le dos ankylosé de la nuit dans la voiture. Ils retournèrent jusqu'à leur camp en évitant les flaques sur le chemin.

Sur place, ils constatèrent que les tentes étaient toujours bien debout, si ce n'est qu'elles n'étaient plus étanches du tout. Tout ce qu'ils avaient abandonné à l'intérieur avait besoin de sécher.

\- On peut peut-être les mettre au soleil pendant qu'on se promène aujourd'hui? suggéra Nick en essayant d'être optimiste.

La réponse de dame nature ne se fit pas attendre. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber, recouvrant le paysage alentours de gouttelettes d'eau. Nick et Ellie échangèrent un regard dépité, le reste du week-end était fichu.

Ils replièrent leurs affaires sous la pluie qui, cette fois, avait au moins le mérite d'être en partie retenue par le feuillage des arbres. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement d'Ellie. Tout avait été déballé et mis à sécher dans la salle de bain. En vidant le sac de nourriture, Nick mit la main sur la poche de guimauve.

\- On a même pas tout manger, une honte, lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On était supposé les finir ce soir, lui rappela Ellie, toujours déçue de la fin anticipée de son week-end.

\- Ça peut toujours se faire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ellie depuis le salon.

\- Je peux rester ici. Tu es censé être en congé jusqu'à demain midi, et moi avec ma soeur pour sa permission, pourquoi annuler nos plans? Il n'y aura pas de rando, mais si tu as une bougie et des fourchettes, on peut s'arranger. On peut même planter la tente dans le salon si tu veux, au moins elle ne risquera pas de fuir.

\- Tu es fou Nick Torres, lui répondit Ellie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire non au camping à la maison!

Il avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Allongée au milieu du salon, sur des couvertures réquisitionnées dans ses placards, Ellie fixait le drap au-dessus de sa tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Nick avait fini par l'avoir sa tente dans le salon. Après la construction de la tente-drap, ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler, jouer aux cartes et grignoter des chamallow fondus à la bougie.

La fatigue était arrivée plus vite que prévu, accompagnée des premières courbatures. Épaule contre épaule, les deux agents étaient allongés dans leur abri de fortune, entourés de coussins.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi? demanda Ellie dont les paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

\- "Comme ça" comment ?

La voix de Nick aussi trahissait sa fatigue.

\- Attentionné, dit Ellie après un instant de pause. N'importe qui serait rentré chez soi après le fiasco de cette nuit. Mais tu as créé une tente au milieu de mon salon pour finir ce week-end jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi?

\- J'aime quand tu es heureuse. Et ce week-end te rendait heureuse, alors je ne pouvais le laisser complètement tomber à l'eau. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Ellie esquissa tout de même un sourire. Elle allait mettre un moment à se réconcilier avec la pluie. Elle avait fini par plonger son regard dans celui de Nick, comme c'était si facile de le faire. Ils n'étaient éclairés qu'à la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, mais elle pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elles les connaissaient par coeur à force de les avoir observés à la dérobé, chaque fois que son collègue venait à son bureau.

Son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Ellie, Nick avait attrapé sa main gauche et s'était mit à faire danser ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je devais passer trois jours avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la météo m'enlever ça, dit-il finalement.

Plus personne ne parla ensuite. Par crainte de dire quelque chose de trop qui briserait cet instant suspendu dans le temps. Ils continuèrent de profiter du spectacle qu'offrait la vue de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi. Main dans la main.

Nick était parti plus tôt le lendemain, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils avaient jugé qu'il serait mieux que Nick aille travailler dès le matin, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons en les voyant arriver en même temps.

Pour la pause déjeuner, Ellie avait rejoint ses collègues dans leur diner favoris. Assis sur les banquettes Nick, McGee, Kasie et Palmer l'écoutaient raconter son week-end. Une version un peu arrangée, qui occultait la présence de Nick, mais pas ses mésaventures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'épaule? demanda Kasie quand Ellie enleva sa veste pour échapper à la chaleur.

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement une irritation. J'ai pris des coups de soleil, confia Ellie.

Elle avait remarqué, ou plutôt sentit, les brûlures dans la matinée. À tous les coups, cela venait du moment où elle s'était allongé dans l'herbe pour bronzer.

\- C'est marrant, on dirait un coeur, repris la scientifique en regardant de plus près.

Ellie se contorsionna pour apercevoir l'objet de l'intrigue. Effectivement, elle avait une petite tâche un peu plus rouge que le reste, dont la forme faisait penser à un coeur. Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de fournir une explication à Kasie, avant de reprendre la conversation avec les autres.

En sortant du restaurant, Nick et Ellie échangèrent un regard complice. Personne ne semblait avoir deviné leur manège. Pour les autres, un journée ordinaire suivait son cour mais pour ces deux, c'était le début d'un autre secret. S'ils avaient pu parler, ils auraient dit qu'ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop bon à ce genre de jeu.


	12. Aide-moi B

"_B, viens vite. J'ai besoin de ton aide en urgence. Rejoins-moi dans ce bar_"

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand Ellie reçu ce message de Nick. Une adresse était jointe dans le sms suivant.

Installée confortablement dans son canapé, une bouffée d'inquiétude monta en elle. Pour quelle raison Nick pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle ? Elle se demanda s'il était encore impliqué dans une bagarre, comme la dernière fois avec Jimmy. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il lui aurait demandé de le rejoindre au poste de police si cela avait le cas. Pour autant, cette pensée de l'aida pas à se calmer.

Ellie quitta en vitesse le confort et la chaleur de son appartement. Une fois dehors, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste et des chaussures plus adaptées. Les quelques mètres qui séparaient son immeuble de sa voiture avaient été suffisants à la pluie pour faire son oeuvre.  
L'agent connaissait le bar où elle devait se rendre. Nick y allait souvent, l'établissement ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de chez lui. Ils y étaient déjà allés plusieurs fois quand ils passaient une soirée ensemble.

Le temps qu'elle fasse le trajet, Nick n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message où elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Aussi, elle gagna l'entrée du bar avec une boule au ventre, et pas encore réchauffé de son passage sous la pluie.

À peine quelques secondes après avoir passé la porte du bar, Ellie vit Nick fondre sur elle. Il l'empêcha d'avancer davantage en passant une main ferme autour de son bras.

— Tu t'appelles Jessica. Tu habites sur mon palier, et tu dois me sauver de cette fille.

Ellie ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, ni de ce que Nick venait de lui dire. Il avait murmuré cela à voix basse, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher de quelqu'un. Un instant plus tard, elle vit une femme débarquer et se coller à Nick.

— Est-ce que c'est l'amie dont tu nous parlais Nicky? Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Jessica, il faut absolument que tu viennes boire un verre avec nous maintenant que tu es là, lança la fille d'une voix bien trop haut perché au goût de Ellie et un sourire bien trop poli.

— Oui, moi aussi, je suis ravie, répondit-elle tout de même.

La fille leur annonça aller chercher des boissons au bar et finit par se décoller du latino. Cette fois-çi, ce fut au tour d'Ellie de retenir Nick pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais bouger un soir de congé? C'est ça ton urgence?

Elle s'était forcé à ne pas trop hausser le ton, mais son envie de crier sur Nick était encore bien présente. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Avec son foutu message, elle s'était inquiétée. Elle l'avait imaginé en difficulté, dans une vraie difficulté, quelque chose de menaçant, dangereux. Pas ça. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision du mot urgence était un euphémisme.

Ellie était plus que tentée pour faire demi-tour et retourner chez elle, mais cela impliquait de repasser sous la pluie. À cet instant, ce bar était le seul endroit ou elle pouvait se réchauffer et se sécher. Elle souffla un coup en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'accepter de suivre Nick jusqu'au comptoir.

— Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? demanda Ellie pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs consommations.

— Un ami de la famille est arrivé en ville ce soir. Il m'a demandé de leur faire une petite visite des environs, à lui et sa soeur. Alors pour ce soir, j'ai commencé ici.

Ellie avait toujours les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais elle écoutait Nick. Jusqu'ici son explication tenait la route.

— Je leur ai payé quelques verres, c'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude avec ses invités non? déclara Nick en cherchant l'approbation de Ellie. Et depuis elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne lui a pas donné quelques fausses idées en lui payant des cocktails.

— Ruby? Non! s'exclama Nick comme si Ellie venait de dire une absurdité. Je la connais depuis qu'elle à 12 ans, c'est une gamine. C'est comme une sorte de cousine, de petite-soeur, pour moi.

— Et bien la petite Ruby à bien grandit, souffla Ellie en regardant la jeune femme qui ondulait des hanches à chaque mouvement.

Depuis une table un peu plus loin, Ruby leur adressa un signe de main puis se mit à jouer avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Définitivement, la petite Ruby et ce qu'elle avait en tête n'avaient plus rien à voir avec une enfant.

Ellie lui adressa un sourire de façade en retour, puis reporta son attention vers Nick.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement parti, tout simplement? Tu es un agent fédéral, ne viens pas me dire qu'elle a réussi à te faire rester par la force?

— Ce sont des amis de la famille, si je le vexe elle, ce sera comme si je les vexais tous. ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne veux pas contrarier mon ami.

— Et si tu parlais directement avec lui, pour qu'il demande à sa soeur d'arrêter?

Malgré la simplicité de sa question, Ellie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Nick n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette situation.  
Pour toute réponse, Nick se contenta de lui montrer un homme brun avec un chemise grise, assis à la même table que Ruby mais en train de boire des shots avec deux autres hommes. Vu la manière dont il attrapait les verres, ce n'étaient pas ses premiers et il était visiblement trop éméché pour dire quoi que ce soit de raisonnable à sa soeur.

— On boit depuis tout à l'heure, et si cela continue, je ne vais pas tarder à être dans le même état, lui souffla Nick à l'oreille.

— Ils furent interrompus par le barman qui déposa leurs boissons devant eux.

— Et donc tu m'appelles à la rescousse ?

— S'il te plaît Ellie, la supplia Nick.

— On verra, lui répondit Ellie avec un sourire en coin en saisissant son verre.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la table où ils retrouvèrent Ruby, son frère Joe et deux autres clients qui étaient devenus les partenaires de boisson de ce dernier. Ellie trouva à s'asseoir sur une chaise en bout de table, et Ruby se colla à Nick comme à un aimant dès qu'il fut installé. Ellie n'eut pas beaucoup de répit, car à peine était-elle arrivé que les amis de Nick avaient commencé à l'interroger.

— Nicky nous a dit qu'il avait invité une amie, mais il ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur toi, commença Ruby.

Cela tombait bien, Ellie non plus ne connaissait pas grand chose sur Jessica.

— Mec, d'où sort cette cette fille? C'est ta nouvelle copine? demanda Joe qui avait lâché ses shots pour participer à la conversation.

— Jessica à emménagé il y a peu de temps dans mon immeuble. Elle ne connaît pas grand monde ici, et puisque vous étiez en ville, c'était l'occasion de lui faire rencontrer des gens, expliqua Nick.

Ellie se fit la réflexion que Jessica aurait bien aimé rester dans son canapé à la place, mais se contenta de sourire.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? demanda Ruby d'une voix trop aimable pour être sincère.

— Oh, c'est étonnant que Nick ne vous en ai pas parlé. C'est vrai Nick, dis leur ce que je fais dans la vie ?

Ellie avait fini sa phrase en lançant un regard appuyé à Nick, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait déjà pu dire sur la fameuse Jessica. Celui-ci manqua d'avaler sa gorgée de bière de travers. Son habitude des missions sous couverture, et de l'improvisation, lui permirent de garder sa contenance, mais l'alcool ralentissait quelque peu ses réflexions.

— Et bien, hum, Jessica travaille dans le centre-ville. Dans une petite boutique, commença-t-il. Elle vend… des , c'est ça, elle vend des jus.

Ellie lança un regard désabusé à Nick. Sérieusement ? Vendeuse de jus, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Et ça se disait agent du NCIS.

— Vraiment Jessy ? Comme ça doit être amusant.

L'agent perçu la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Ruby mais elle la laissa glisser.

— Oh oui, c'est...génial. La carotte, la pomme, l'ananas, les vitamines n'ont plus de secrets pour moi, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

— Et toi Nicky, parle-nous encore de ton travail, ça doit être tellement éprouvant d'être un agent spécial.

— Oh oui _Nicky_, raconte nous, renchérit Ellie.

Ellie aperçu Nick grimacer à l'entente de ce surnom. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne se retint pas d'afficher un rictus moqueur. Ruby crocheta à nouveau son bras autour de celui de Nick, et Ellie le vit soupirer. En fin de compte, cette soirée pourrait se révéler amusante. Elle allait laisser Nick patauger encore un peu avant de l'aider à s'en sortir.  
La blonde n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour se mettre dans la peau de Jessica. Entre le frère qui avait un coup dans le nez, Ruby qui passait son temps à regarder Nick avec un air affamé, et Nick qui racontait des inepties pour éviter d'avoir à lui faire la conversation, Ellie n'avait qu'à broder un peu.

— Raconte-nous quelque chose sur toi qu'on ignore. Je veux tout savoir de l'amie de Nicolas, finit par lancer Joe entre deux gorgées.

Ellie ne savait pas vraiment à quel genre de révélation il s'attendait, mais décida de s'amuser un peu. C'était l'occasion de prendre une petite vengeance sur Nick pour l'avoir fait sortir aussi tard pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

— J'adore les oiseaux exotiques. J'ai un perroquet, une femelle, qui s'appelle Niki aussi justement, commença Ellie en regardant son collègue. Et Niki adore parler toute la journée. Mais ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, il suffit de mettre un drap sur sa cage pour qu'elle arrête de dire tout et n'importe quoi.

De l'autre côté de la table, Nick rigola comme les autres à l'anecdote, mais Ellie savait qu'il avait compris l'allusion. Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait "tu me le revaudras" mais cela ne fit qu'amuser Ellie de plus belle.

— C'était une soirée très sympa, mais il commence à se faire tard, il serait peut-être temps de partir, lança Jessica. En plus Nick commence sûrement tôt demain matin.

Elle regarda Nick avec insistance en prononçant les derniers mots. Le lundi était souvent une journée chargée, et Gibbs les attendait à la première heure demain matin. Il était minuit, ils avaient encore une chance d'avoir leur compte de sommeil.

— Oui, Jessica à raison, approuva Nick qui semblait ravi que Ellie trouve enfin une faille à exploiter.

À cette évocation, Ruby se mit à chouiner d'une manière tellement forcée que Ellie ne put retenir un ricanement. Elle commença à se lever, et Nick à l'imiter, quand ce fut au tour de Joe d'intervenir.

— Hors de question, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant entre sa soeur et Nick, plaçant un bras autour du cou de son ami. Je viens juste de retrouver Nick, et toi Jessica, tu viens juste d'arriver.

Ellie se demanda comment il avait réussi à aligner autant de mots de façon aussi distincte. Avec ce qu'elle l'avait vu boire, elle ne l'en aurait pas pensé capable. Il était peut-être particulièrement résistant, et pas aussi saoul qu'il en avait l'air. Ou bien il était juste très doué pour le cacher.

— Je propose une bonne vieille partie de Texas Holdem! ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à un refus.

— Je ne veux pas parier d'argent, pas de soir. Une autre fois peut-être, répliqua Nick, espérant le faire changer d'avis.

— C'est pas grave, on misera autre chose que de l'argent s'il n'y a que ça.

Nick soupira. Quand Joe avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui enlever. Un regard lancé à Ellie lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix non plus. Joe commanda une autre tournée à voix haute pendant qu'Ellie regagna sa chaise en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée et pas tout à fait sèche de son passage sous la pluie, pourvu que cette partie de poker ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Plusieurs parties s'enchaînèrent, durant lesquels les quatre joueurs furent mis à l'épreuve quand ils perdaient. Nick dû chanter et faire un bras de fer avec un inconnu, Ruby eue pour mission de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, et Joe et Ellie avaient dû finir leur verre cul-sec. Si le premier avait paru ravi, la seconde un peu moins.

— C'est ma dernière partie, Gibbs va me tuer demain matin sinon.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Enfin, je veux dire, ton patron n'a pas l'air très commode d'après tes histoires, se rattrapa Ellie en revenant dans la peau de Jessica.

Une fois le jeu, Nick se coucha rapidement, prétextant une mauvaise main. Pour avoir déjà joué au poker avec lui, Ellie savait qu'il était un grand amateur de bluff, et en temps normal il s'en serait donné à coeur joie, mais elle le soupçonnait de vouloir écourter la soirée.

Les deux filles bataillaient encore fermement au côté de Joe. Ellie avait fini par faire un défi personnel de gagner le plus souvent possible contre Ruby. Si Jessica était en apparence une gentille fille tout sourire, Ellie n'appréciait pas vraiment la façon de se comporter de la jeune femme. Surtout sa manière de se coller à Nick et de frotter sa tête contre son épaule. Comme un chat qui voudrait marquer son territoire. Nick n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à elle.

— On devrait parier quelque chose d'un peu plus fun alors, si c'est la dernière, lança Ruby au milieu de la partie alors que son frère venait à son tour de se coucher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? demanda Ellie dont la curiosité était piquée par l'intonation de Ruby.

— La gagnante raccompagne Nick.

Ellie savait très bien ce qu'elle entendait par "le raccompagner" et elle était plus décidée que jamais à gagner cette partie.

— D'accord, accepta Ellie en soutenant le regard de Ruby.

— Est-ce que l'une de vous avait prévu de me demander mon avis? intervint Nick au milieu de ce duel de regard.

— Non ! répondirent les deux femmes en cœur.

Nick capitula, il savait que c'était le genre de moment où il valait mieux se taire que d'essayer d'argumenter. Il regarda alors les deux femmes jouer pendant de longues minutes avant que la partie ne touche à sa fin.

— Double paire, valet et roi, annonça Ruby en dévoilant ses deux cartes avec un sourire satisfait.

Ellie, impassible, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Nick. Il fut le seul à remarquer l'éclat dans ses yeux. Il connaissait ce regard, aussi, il ne fut pas étonné quand Ellie révéla sa main.

— Carré de roi, annonça à tour Ellie.

Elle se força à ne pas avoir l'air trop contente face à l'air dépitée de Ruby, mais elle ne put se retenir totalement. En face, sur sa chaise, Ruby avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson, tellement sûre de gagner et de repartir avec son _Nicky._

— Je pense qu'on va y aller maintenant, déclara Ellie en se levant pour de bon cette fois. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Ruby, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse pour rester dans le personnage de Jessica.

La brune lui jeta un regard furibond avant de dire au revoir à Nick en le couvrant d'embrassades. Ellie leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient là pour quelques jours, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle adressa un signe de main à Joe qui s'était mis à jouer aux fléchettes avec d'autres, et se félicita de ne pas rester dans les parages. Elle ne voulait pas être victime d'une fléchette perdue.

Une fois que tout le monde eu fini de se dire au revoir, Nick et Ellie purent enfin quitter le bar. Dehors, la pluie s'était calmée mais un fin crachin tombait toujours.

— Enfin! souffla Ellie une fois sur le trottoir.

— Tu avais l'air bien trop heureuse de gagner cette partie, lui fit remarquer Nick.

— Au cas où tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué, la _petite _Ruby ne comptait pas t'inviter à jouer à la dînette si elle gagnait.

— Oui, j'ai compris ça quand elle a commencé à me faire du pied, admis Nick en enfonçant son cou dans son manteau pour se protéger de la pluie. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ce soir ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ellie avec un sourire en coin.

— Te ramener chez toi, parce qu'un agent fédéral est censé montrer l'exemple et ne pas conduire après cinq verres. Et ensuite, me coucher.

— Et toi alors? Tu as bu quelques verres aussi, tenta de se défendre Nick contre l'accusation de Ellie qu'il savait pourtant vraie.

— Seulement deux, répliqua cette dernière. Même si j'ai dû finir le deuxième plus vite que prévu.

Ils gagnèrent la voiture de Ellie qui ramena Nick jusqu'à son appartement à quelques rues de là. Ils auraient pu le faire à pied si le temps avait été différent, mais dans la voiture Ellie était trop contente de pouvoir mettre le chauffage au maximum.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble de Nick.

— S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu veux boire un verre avec quelqu'un, vient chez moi au lieu de me traîner dans tes histoires.

— Je le ferais, assura Nick en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

L'instant d'après, une fois qu'il eut défait sa ceinture, il se pencha vers Ellie pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il dura peut-être plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû pour être considéré comme totalement chaste.

— C'était pour quoi ça? demanda Ellie troublée, une fois Nick revenu sur son siège.

— Pour te remercier, d'être restée pour m'aider.

— Je continue de penser que tu aurais pu t'en sortir tout seul.

— Oui, mais je préfère quand tu es là.

Quand Ellie repartit, après que Nick eu claqué la portière, elle se demanda si elle devait mettre ses paroles sur le compte de l'alcool. Certaines fois, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer s'il flirtait à nouveau pour rire, ou si ses paroles étaient sincères.

Du bout des doigts, elle toucha sa joue. En repensant au baiser de Nick, elle avait étrangement beaucoup moins froid.


	13. Rencontre impromptue

**_La scène de la danse est inspirée par la chanson "First dance" de KC Katalbas. Allez l'écouter sur youtube, ainsi que ces autres chansons si vous avez du temps, cette fille à une voix magnifique._**

* * *

La porte de la galerie s'ouvrit sur trois nouveaux invités. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, une autre à la peau foncée avec des lunettes et un homme qui avait choisi sa veste préférée et son plus beau noeud papillon.

— J'aime déjà cet endroit, déclara Kasie en prenant le verre de vin qu'on lui proposait.

La semaine précédente, Ellie, Kasie et Jimmy s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour un vernissage dans une nouvelle galerie d'art à Georgetown. Les trois collègues avaient été ravis de pouvoir partager une activité de la sorte. C'était Ellie et Palmer, les amateurs d'art de l'équipe, qui avaient lancé l'idée et Kasie s'était laissée séduire par la proposition. Elle ne disait jamais non à une nouvelle découverte dans la grande ville de Washington.

Depuis cette affaire de graffitis, et sa rencontre avec Ritz, Ellie s'était efforcée de renouer avec sa passion pour l'art. Ce vernissage était une occasion parfaite pour mettre ses résolutions en application.

Les trois collègues déambulèrent lentement entre les oeuvres, échangeant leurs impressions, débattant leurs interprétations. Ellie ne prêtait que vaguement attention aux autres invités, pourtant, au cours de la soirée elle aperçut un visage familier. Un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé revoir, et dont elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Jake.

Le voyant tourner la tête dans sa direction, elle fit volte-face et s'efforça de se tenir à distance, et de dos. Le temps avait passé depuis leur divorce, et la colère et la tristesse provoqué par sa trahison avaient fini par s'estomper. Elle avait repris sa vie en main, était bien dans sa tête et dans ses bottes, elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus, mais ils ne s'étaient pas revu, ni même parlé, depuis plusieurs années. La dernière fois devait remonter à la signature des papiers du divorce au cabinet d'avocat. Elle n'avait aucune idée de manière dont elle devait faire face à cet homme si familier, et qui maintenant s'était transformé en un inconnu.

Ses deux amis remarquèrent son trouble. C'est Jimmy qui parla le premier.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ellie ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il, visiblement soucieux.

Ellie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Discrètement, elle montra la silhouette de son ex-mari à Jimmy qui mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir.

— Oh, je vois, Jake, souffla-t-il en comprenant.

— Qui est Jake ? demanda alors Kasie, qui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire Jake Malloy.

— C'est l'ex mari de Bishop, expliqua alors Jimmy. Ils ont divorcé il y 4 ans, après que…

Il marqua une pause, visiblement hésitant

— Tu peux le dire Jimmy, c'est bon. Parce qu'il m'a trompé, fini Ellie. C'était moche, j'ai failli abandonner mon poste au NCIS, Gibbs m'a ramené ici et depuis tout va bien. Je vais bien. Mais si je pouvais éviter de le croiser, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal.

Jimmy et Kasie acquiesçèrent, compréhensifs. Kasie, qui continuait jeter des coups d'oeil furtif à l'agent de la NSA, fini par lâcher son ressenti après quelques secondes de blanc.

— Mais quel…

— Je sais Kasie, je sais. Nous l'avons tous pensé, la coupa Jimmy en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ellie laissa échapper un sourire. Dans ce genre de moment, le soutien de ses amis était toujours réconfortant, et Kasie était toujours d'une grande aide pour retrouver la bonne humeur.

Le répit dura peu de temps cependant. Ellie avait malgré elle baisser sa garde, pour se laisser l'occasion de profiter de la soirée, et tomba nez à nez avec Jake quand un couple s'écarta d'une statue. Il n'était plus possible de l'éviter maintenant.

— Salut Ellie, commença Jake d'une voix incertaine.

Ellie comprit que la surprise de se voir ici était partagée. À moins qu'il ai lui aussi cherché à l'éviter en se cachant derrière des oeuvres d'art. Elle se rappela ensuite l'époque où elle avait dû insister pour qu'il l'accompagne dans ce genre d'endroit, et à force elle avait finit par lui y donner goût.

— Salut, répondit Ellie en tentant de garder un air détaché.

— Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en forme.

— Très bien, merci.

Les réponses de moins de dix mots de la part d'Ellie dans cette conversation timide auraient dû informer Jake sur les intentions de Ellie. Il semblait cependant d'humeur à discuter et continua à lui poser des questions.

— Toujours agent au NCIS ?

— Toujours oui, on ne se refait pas.

Ellie joua avec une mèche de cheveux, nerveuse. Pour peu, le malaise entre eux aurait pu être palpable dans l'air. Elle aurait pu simplement tourner les talons, pour être enfin tranquille, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de fuir. Il n'y avait rien à fuir, son divorce avec Jake était amplement mérité, et il n'y avait rien dans sa vie actuelle dont elle avait honte. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de lui en parler. Mais elle se força tout de même à jouer le jeu des ex qui se recroisent, et prennent des nouvelles de l'autre par politesse plus que par intérêt.

Les quatre dernières années furent résumées en quelques phrases, centrées surtout sur leur travail, le terrain neutre de la conversation.

— Alors, est-ce que tu es toujours avec Taylor ? demanda finalement Ellie.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par mettre les pieds dans le plat à un moment, autant qu'elle prenne les devant. Jake se passa une main dans la nuque avant de répondre.

— Non, plus maintenant, révéla-t-il. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre depuis, Amélia.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un geste du menton en direction d'une femme avec de lourdes boules brunes.

Les mois qui avaient suivi leur divorce, et mêmes les premières années, Ellie s'était souvent imaginée ce cas de figure. Apprendre que Jake avait refait sa vie, et le voir lui balancer son bonheur conjugal au visage. Et pendant longtemps, cette pensée avait été douloureuse. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y était réellement confrontée, elle ne se sentait ni triste ou jalouse. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger pincement au coeur, Ellie aurait même pu dire que cela la laissait totalement indifférente. Elle félicita Jake, parvenant même à y ajouter un sourire.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ellie aperçu Kasie qui s'était rapproché, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la statue. Elle était crédible pour n'importe qui d'autre dans la galerie, mais pas pour l'oeil entraîné de l'agent. Ellie avait deviné que la jeune femme voulait juste lui montrer son soutien moral, mais cela voulait également dire qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation.

— Et toi ? demanda Jake en retour. Tu as quelqu'un ?

Ellie songea alors à Qasim, et à leur histoire avortée. Il n'y avait eu personne de sérieux depuis. Elle s'était surtout concentrée sur elle-même et le travail, passant sa vie amoureuse au second plan.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre "personne", quand Kasie et sa robe verte débarquèrent d'un coup à côté d'elle, lui coupant la parole au passage.

— Nick. Il s'appelle Nick.

Ellie écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de son collègue. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne pensa même pas à contredire Kasie.

— N'est-ce pas Ellie ?

— Oui oui, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une petite voix.

Kasie lissa les plis de sa robe et se racla la gorge pour reprendre un peu de sérieux après l'excitation de son intervention.

— Je suis Kasie Hines, l'experte scientifique du NCIS, ravie de vous rencontrer, lança la jeune scientifique en serrant la main à Jake pour se présenter.

Ellie se demanda si c'était pour ne pas embarrasser Kasie, ou bien pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas nié. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à penser que son bonheur était lié à la présence d'un homme dans sa vie, mais elle connaissait suffisamment les codes sociaux pour savoir que c'était le cas de la plupart des gens. Et Jake était de ce genre. Était-ce vraiment si mal de vouloir le laisser penser qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité ?

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées devant ce mensonge éhonté, ce qu'elle espérait pouvoir être mis sur le compte des quelques verres de vin. C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas être vue comme la perdante de cette rupture. Jake avait refait sa vie, tant mieux pour lui, mais Ellie détestait l'idée qu'il la voit comme une pauvre petite chose toujours seule après ces quatre années.

La conversation dura peu de temps après cela. Ellie n'avait rien souhaité ajouter sur son prétendu compagnon, et après quelques banalités de plus, chacun était retourné à ses occupations.

— Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa encore une fois Kasie tandis que le trio récupérait leurs manteaux.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et la soirée n'était plus aussi attrayante après cette rencontre inopinée.

— Je ne voulais pas te causer de problèmes, continua Kasie pour justifier son action. Juste te mettre un peu en avant. Quand il parlait il avait cet air suffisant, et il était si…

— Je ne t'en veux pas Kasie, je te jure, lui assura Ellie qui comprenait effectivement son geste certes maladroit, mais bienveillant dans le fond.

Kasie joignit ses deux mains dans un signe de prière pour remercier Ellie. À côté d'elles, Jimmy faisait de son mieux pour rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué.

— Personne d'autre n'est au courant, il n'y a pas de raison que ça pose problème. Mais pas un mot à Nick de cette histoire, ajouta Ellie.

Kasie et Jimmy mimèrent une fermeture éclair se refermant sur leur bouche pour assurer leur silence, puis ils se saluèrent et chacun prit le chemin du retour.

_xxxxx_

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans l'open space, les agents McGee et Torres étaient en plein affrontement. Face à face, McGee dans son siège, et Nick à moitié assis sur le bureau de son collègue, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

— Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! lancèrent-t-ils à l'unisson avant je jeter leur main en avant pour révéler leur signe.

En face d'eux, un magazine entre les mains, Ellie Bishop regardait la scène amusée. Il n'y avait bien qu'ici que l'on pouvait assister à ce genre de scène entre des agents fédéraux.

— Et ça mon ami, c'est une troisième victoire ! déclara McGee triomphant. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— Je suis sûr que tu as triché. Je suis imbattable d'habitude ! répliqua Nick de mauvaise foi.

Nick continua de pester, car comme McGee l'avait dit, il savait très bien ce que sa défaite signifiait.

La semaine suivante était organisé un séminaire, sur la coopération entre les agences gouvernementales pour lutter contre le terrorisme. Des membres venant d'agences avec toutes les abréviations possibles seraient présent, y compris le NCIS. Afin de compléter les effectifs de leur agence, le directeur Vance avait demandé à Gibbs d'y envoyer deux de ces agents.  
En tant qu'ancien membre de la NSA, Ellie avait été choisie plus ou moins d'office mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle aimait le travail sur le terrain, mais revoir d'anciens amis et collègues donnait une perspective plus intéressante à ces trois jours de réunions.

Quant au deuxième agent, il venait d'être désigné par une partie Chifoumi.

Une semaine plus tard, les agents Torres et Bishop arrivaient, bagages en mains, dans le hall de l'hôtel réservé pour l'occasion. Malgré l'heure matinale, plusieurs dizaines d'agents, toutes agences confondues, étaient déjà présents, attendant les clés de leur chambre.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit dormir ici, on habite à peine à 30 minutes.

— Déjà, ça nous évite les embouteillages le matin. Et puis tu veux me faire croire que tu passerais à côté de deux nuits d'hôtel au frais du gouvernement et une soirée cocktail ?

— Tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots pour me convaincre Bishop.

Ellie lui lança un regard entendu avant d'aller se renseigner pour leurs chambres. Al réceptionniste lui annonça qu'ils allaient devoir patienter un peu, l'affluence massive des agents fédéraux rendant la distribution plus longue. L'agent se résigna donc à rejoindre Nick afin de trouver un coin plus tranquille dans le hall afin de patienter. Ils n'avaient fait que quelque pas qu'un visage familier attira l'oeil de Ellie.

— Sofia ? Sofia Martinez ? lança-t-elle en passant à côté d'une femme à l'épaisse chevelure brune.

La femme se retourna, d'abord étonnée qu'on l'accoste, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

— Ellie Bishop, si je pensais te revoir un jour, répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'une accolade.

— Le NCIS me garde très occupée, tu peux leur faire confiance. Nick, je te présente Sofia Martinez, l'analyste en chef de ma division, du temps où j'étais à la NSA

Nick se présenta à son tour en échangeant une poignée de main, puis quelques banalités avec l'agent Martinez.

— Est-ce que Maggie est dans le coin ? demanda alors Ellie en lançant quelques regards autour d'elle. J'ai vu qu'elle devait intervenir aujourd'hui.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie de te voir également, mais elle est tombé malade hier soir. Elle a été remplacée au dernier moment par...Jake.

L'agent Martinez se rendit compte au dernier moment de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ou plutôt à qui elle venait de le dire. Son timing n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvais, car le moment où elle avait prononcé son nom, coïncidait avec celui où Jake avait choisi pour apparaître.

— Sofia, on peut y aller, nos chambres sont…

L'homme fut coupé dans son élan, prenant conscience des personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui. Particulièrement la femme blonde.

Le sourire de Ellie s'estompa un peu en réalisant que son ex-mari participerait également au séminaire, qui plus est pour remplacer l'une de ses anciennes collègues préférée.

— Salut Jake, lança Ellie d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

— Salut Ellie, répondit Jake, quelque peu décontenancé par la surprise. Et vous êtes ?

— Nick Torres, agent spécial du NCIS.

— Alors c'est vous, le fameux Nick, ajouta l'agent de la NSA en détaillant Nick de la tête aux pieds.

— Je pense qu'on devrait y aller Jake, et poser nos affaires rapidement pour ne pas être en retard, intervint Sofia sentant qu'un malaise pourrait rapidement s'installer. À plus tard Ellie.

Elle adressa un rapide signe de main à Ellie avant de s'éloigner aux côtés de Jake. Ellie l'en remercia intérieurement, elle n'était déjà pas une grande amatrice des surprises, et celles qui impliquaient son ex-mari encore moins.

— Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose? C'était qui ce type? demanda Nick qui n'était pas passé à côté du regard que lui avait lancé l'agent de la NSA après qu'il ait entendu son nom.

Soudain, la soirée à la galerie revint en mémoire à Ellie. Sa première rencontre avec Jake depuis longtemps, mais également ce qu'avait laissé échapper Kasie, à propos d'elle et Nick. Ellie ferma les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer et également qu'elle allait devoir toucher deux mots à Nick à propos de cette fameuse soirée.

— C'était Jake Malloy. Mon ex-mari, finit-elle par renseigner Nick. Et il pense que tu es mon petit-ami.

_xxxxx_

Une fois dans le couloir du complexe hôtelier qui les menait à leurs chambres, Ellie se résigna à raconter à Nick les événements survenus lors de la soirée à la galerie. Elle savait que Kasie n'avait pas pensé à mal en mentant à Jake de la sorte, et si sur le coup cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence, la situation se compliquait maintenant qu'elle devait le côtoyer à nouveau. Avec Nick également présent. La meilleure solution aurait été de rétablir la vérité auprès de Jake, mais une petite voix dans la tête d'Ellie s'y opposait. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas forcer Nick à rentrer dans son jeu.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était que ma voisine.

— Et tu m'as fait passer pour une cruche qui vendait des jus de fruit, lui rappela Ellie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Attends, ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

— Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être drôle, confirma Nick. Qui refuserait de piéger un agent de la NSA ?

— Il est juste l'un de leurs avocats tu sais.

— Oui, mais de la NSA quand même. Et je suis certain que ça te plaît de piéger l'ancien Mr Bishop.

Ellie ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter cette idée, mais y renonça presque aussitôt.

— Oui, un peu, admit-elle en posant son sac de voyage sur le lit. Je pense toujours qu'une femme n'a pas nécessairement besoin d'être en couple pour être heureuse, mais…

— Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il pense que, si tu es seule, c'est par désespoir ou parce que tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page.

Ellie acquiesça en silence, assise sur le lit. Nick avait parfois le don de lire dans ses pensées. Il avait également l'air beaucoup plus enjoué qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé à l'idée d'être complice de ce subterfuge. Il semblait même amusé.

— Il faudra accorder nos violons. La première rencontre ? Qui dort de quel côté du lit ? Qui ronfle le plus ? débita Nick avec un grand sourire et des yeux moqueurs, assis sur une chaise à l'envers, les bras appuyés devant lui, sur le dossier.

— Calme toi, on ne va pas s'inventer une vie. Notre première rencontre restera dans cette ruelle avec Gibbs, on n'habite pas ensemble alors chacun dors comme il veut. Et tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui ronfles le plus.

— ça, c'est ce que tu préfères croire ! réfuta Nick avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur sa collègue. Laisse-moi au moins choisir le premier rencard, s'il te plaît. Je trouverais un truc cool.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par capituler devant son insistance. Une fois que Nick eu gain de cause, un silence s'installa durant quelques instants. Nick jouait avec la carte de sa propre chambre, un petit signe qui trahissait sa nervosité sur le sujet qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder

— Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de cette période. La raison de votre divorce. J'ai toujours imaginé que c'était parce que vous ne vous entendiez plus, mais maintenant que je vous ai vu face à face, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de ça.

— C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. J'étais marié, il m'a trompé avec l'une de ses collègues, pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai demandé le divorce. Fin de l'histoire.

Nick se retint de faire un commentaire, au prix d'un certain effort. Ellie le voyait bien, elle sentait sa colère - l'une des raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça auparavant - et elle devinait sans peine ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.  
Les mêmes mots que Kasie avait été sur le point de prononcer à la galerie. Les mêmes qu'Ellie avait entendus à chaque fois qu'elle racontait son histoire, alors elle avait rapidement arrêter de le faire. Elle préférait le garder pour elle plutôt que d'attirer la pitié des gens.

Mais c'était Nick, et elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher très longtemps. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas lire de miséricorde au fond de son regard. Cela la confortait dans son idée qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour être un soutien.

— J'espère qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il a perdu, se contenta-t-il de dire en fixant Ellie.

_xxxxx_

La première journée du séminaire se déroula sans autre présentations des intervenants des différentes agences s'enchaînèrent, laissant place tantôt à l'intérêt, tantôt à l'ennui. Durant l'intervention de Jake, Ellie se garda bien de tout commentaire ou questions, contrairement à d'autres agents. Elle se contenta de prendre des notes en faisant la moue, sous le regard de Nick.

Une fois la journée terminée, les deux agents purent enfin profiter de leurs chambres respectives pour se détendre. Un moment bienvenue après avoir passé la journée assis, à parler des pires menaces terroristes passées, présentes et futures.

— Entrez ! déclara Ellie depuis son lit en entendant frapper à la porte.

Nick entra dans la chambre, habillé d'une chemise sans cravate avec une veste de costume. Il posa un regard sur Ellie, assise sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, une main dans un paquet de chips ketchup-crevette.

— Ne me dis pas que tu manges encore ces horreurs ?

— Abby me les a envoyés d'Angleterre, répondit Ellie, plus pour informer que se justifier.

— Je pensais que tu serais déjà en train de te préparer pour le cocktail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à lire tes mails, la questionna Nick en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Je ne lis pas mes mails, je… peu importe, éluda Ellie en lâchant des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. De toute façon, je pense rester dans ma chambre ce soir.

— C'est toi qui me parlais de ce cocktail ce matin, tes yeux pétillaient dès que le mot "petit-fours" à été prononcé. Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller tout seul ?

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller. En plus, on va déjà voir ces gens pendant trois jours, pas besoin de s'imposer leur présence ce soir en plus.

— Tu ne veux pas y aller, ou tu ne veux pas voir Jake ? demanda Nick en s'adossant à la porte.

— Les deux?

Nick se laissa aller à rire. Cela ressemblait bien à Ellie de laisser ressortir son côté casanier dans ce genre de moment. Pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser faire.

— Je n'ai même pas amené de tenue pour l'occasion, ajouta Ellie comme si cela était un argument de poids.

— Moi non plus.

— Tu portes une veste de costume depuis ce matin. C'est suffisamment inhabituel pour compter comme une tenue spéciale.

— En fait c'est McGee qui m'a dit d'en prendre une, ou deux, avant de partir. Il a peut-être sous-entendu que cela pourrait faire tâche de venir ici avec un blouson en cuir.

Ellie acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête sur le côté. Effectivement, ce genre d'événement entre agences pouvait avoir tendance à être un peu guindé. Et si elle n'avait rien contre la garde-robe habituelle de Nick, et appréciait également la coupe de la veste sur ses larges épaules.

Un "bip" émis par son téléphone la sorti de ses pensées. C'était l'agent Martinez qui semblait avoir gardé son numéro en mémoire toutes ces années.

— C'est Sofia. Elle veut savoir si on se verra ce soir, soupira Ellie après avoir lu le message. Une histoire de rattraper le temps perdu, ce genre de choses.

— Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul. Je t'attends dans 15 minutes dans le couloir, lui dit Nick avec un clin d'oeil.

Ellie savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à cet ultimatum. Une fois l'agent Torres sortit de sa chambre, elle abandonna son ordinateur et ses friandises pour fouiller dans son sac de voyage. Elle éparpilla les vêtements sur le lit en soupirant, et finit par en sortir une blouse blanche aux manches translucides puis un pantalon noir taille haute qu'elle réservait pour originellement pour le lendemain. Elle attacha soigneusement une partie de ses cheveux avec une pince et appliqua une touche de rouge à lèvre devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain.

Quand elle ressortit de la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, Nick lui tendit galamment son bras.

— Tu es magnifique, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, la laissant avec les joues empourprées.

L'une des salles de réception de l'hôtel avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Un buffet de petits-four avait été dressé contre l'un des murs, et un serveur était en charge des boissons. Un bon nombre des participants au séminaire étaient déjà au rendez-vous et remplissait la salle d'un brouhaha indistinct en plus de la musique d'ambiance.

Ellie repéra son ancienne collègue au milieu de la foule, installée près d'une table haute. En s'approchant, elle découvrit que Jake était également présent, et resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour du bras de Nick.

— Vous voilà enfin ! Ellie, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, s'exclama Sofia en les voyant arriver.

— Vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité agent Martinez, plaisanta Nick avec son habituel visage charmeur.

Il se prit tout de même un discret coup de coude dans les côtes par une Ellie susceptible.

— J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi proches, ajouta l'agent Martinez en référence à leur proximité évidente.

— Et si, Nick est le nouveau petit amie de Ellie, confirma Jake après une gorgée de vin. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le genre de choses interdites par les règles de ton patron ?

— Certaines choses changent, se contenta de répondre Ellie.

Ellie avait décroché son bras de celui de Nick, pourtant elle sentit sa large main se poser sur son avant-bras. Chaude, et rassurante. Un signe discret pour lui rappeler sa présence et son soutien.

— Comment vous-vous êtes rencontré? demanda alors Sofia, redirigeant la conversation avec en tête l'idée de satisfaire sa curiosité et de détendre l'ambiance.

Nick et Ellie se lancèrent un regard, sur ce coup-ci, ils la joueraient selon la méthode d'Ellie.

— Sur une enquête, pendant qu'il était encore un agent sous couverture dit Ellie en prenant la parole, se remémorant cette journée. Nick ne faisait pas encore partie de l'équipe, on l'a trouvé avec Gibbs dans une ruelle après qu'il ait mis KO deux hommes.

— Je n'aime pas faire les choses comme les autres, plaisanta Nick. Et puis à force de me côtoyer, elle a craqué.

— Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai craqué.

— Bien évidemment, surtout après cette soirée là, dans le bar, avec cette fameuse partie de billard. Tu avais parié que, si je gagnais, je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi. Alors je t'ai volé un baiser.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il déposa un léger baiser aux coins des lèvres de Ellie. Un geste qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

Ellie le voyait dans ses yeux, il jubilait d'avoir eu gain de cause et de pouvoir sortir cette histoire de premier rencard. Elle vit que Sofia semblait apprécier son histoire, quant à Jake, il détourna rapidement le regard, préférant se concentrer sur son verre.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence l'autre fois à la galerie. Devait-elle mettre cela sur le compte de la présence de son soi-disant petit ami. Quand elle y repensait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec un autre homme que lui. Même s'il était engagé dans une autre relation, cette vision ne le laissait apparemment pas impassible. Elle se souvenait encore le jour où il lui avait rendu visite au NCIS, la suppliant de le pardonner. Le lendemain, elle contactait un avocat pour divorcer.

Choisissant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, Ellie préféra se concentrer sur sa conversation avec l'agent Martinez. Ce répit ne fut cependant que de courte durée. Peu de temps après, Sofia s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes et Nick se proposa pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, laissant les deux ex-époux seuls à la table. Ellie se serait contentée d'un silence poli si Jake ne s'était pas décidé à essayer de faire la conversation.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec ce type de personne, dit-il d'une voix calme, et pourtant pleine de sous-entendus.

— Et quel type d'homme est-il selon toi? lui demanda Ellie sèchement, pour le forcer à expliciter sa pensée.

— Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus extravertis que toi, orgueilleux même. On dirait que son seul passe-temps est de soulever des poids à la salle de sport.

— C'est le cas. Est-ce que c'est un problème ?

— À toi de me le dire, est-ce que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux de passer du temps avec lui ?

Le sang d'Ellie ne fit qu'un tour. Nick n'avait pas besoin d'être son petit ami pour qu'elle s'énerve d'entendre ce genre de critique, surtout venant de son ex-mari. Torres passait peut-être son temps libre à faire du sport, mais il n'en était pas moins capable que les autres agents qu'elle avait connu. Si ce n'est plus, en raison de ses années sous couverture. Au moins cette activité leur permettait de partager des jogging hebdomadaires, et parfois un petit-déjeuner ensuite. Nick offrait les pancakes, et elle le café. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y perdrait au change, vu son appétit, mais il insistait pour continuer, trop content de pouvoir la taquiner sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger pour sa petite silhouette.

Mais Jake semblait préférer s'en tenir aux stéréotypes, déclenchant par la même occasion l'animosité d'Ellie à son égard.

— Tu as perdu le droit de donner un avis sur ma vie privée le jour où tu m'as trompée, lança-t-elle froidement avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Dans son empressement, elle heurta Sofia qui revenait à qui elle souhaita vaguement une bonne soirée. Elle était à peine arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel qu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet pour le retenir. Avant même de se retourner, elle savait que c'était Nick.

— Je ne veux pas m'expliquer, lança-t-elle déterminée.

— Ok, très bien, répondit Nick calmement, compréhensif.

Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, ou plutôt en était la cause. Il savait aussi que c'était inutile de braquer Ellie en la forçant à parler, elle finirait par se confier à lui quand elle se sentirait prête. Pour le moment, il voulait juste trouver un moyen de lui changer les idées.

Depuis le hall, le brouhaha des conversations était assourdi mais la musique leur parvenait toujours.

C'était Nick qui lança l'invitation. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu que c'était pour s'en tenir à son rôle, que c'était juste une danse. Mais c'était faux, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, une excuse pour avoir Ellie près de lui. Pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et avoir une bonne raison de poser la main contre sa taille. Peu lui importaient qu'ils soient à un séminaire, ou les agents qui allaient et venaient parfois autour d'eux. Il tira Ellie jusqu'au patio de l'hôtel, quelques pas plus loin. Un petit coin de verdure à l'abri des regards, où la musique leur parvenait toujours

— Qu'est ce que tu fais Nick, je ne sais pas danser, lui souffla Ellie à l'oreille quand il prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Regarde-moi, et laisse toi guider. Suis mes pas.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint après son départ subit du cocktail, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Et maintenant elle le regardait à son tour. Nick et Ellie avaient déjà été proches de bien des façons, mais c'était la première danse qu'ils partageaient.

Nick menait leurs pas, comme il l'avait promis. Ce n'était qu'une danse, mais ce moment paraissait bien plus intime que cela. Bientôt, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, front contre front, ils dansaient calmement. Un peu plus doucement que le demandait la musique, mais cela ne leur importait pas beaucoup.

Ils avaient conscience que ce moment était unique. Une bulle qui ne contenait rien qu'eux, et leur tendresse. Quand ils accrochaient le regard de l'autre, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment était de savourer cet instant fugace.

— J'aimerais que cette danse ne soit pas la dernière, murmura Nick à l'oreille de Ellie dont la tête reposait contre son épaule.

Ellie ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était trop proche de Nick, sa raison se brouillait, ses barrières s'abaissaient. Il était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait érigé ces défenses, et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à les faire tomber comme un château de cartes.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire sur elle et Nick, sur leur relation, sur cette chose entre eux qu'aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de mettre un nom dessus. Devait-elle aussi attendre que ce soit Nick qui la guide, ou bien était-il temps qu'elle prenne les devants ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il y avait tellement à penser, tellement à redire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était prête. Elle n'était même pas sûre que cela puisse mener quelque part, si ce n'est à des problèmes.

— À quoi tu penses ?

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Ellie tout seuls. Elle avait appris à déchiffrer les expressions de Nick, elle savait dire quand il était heureux ou troublé comme à cet instant.

Ses grands yeux marrons étaient inlassablement plantés dans les siens, et il esquissa un sourire. C'était un sourire, doux, et pensif, presque énigmatique. Il était à l'image de Nick en ce moment qui lâcha la main de Ellie pour laisser courir ses doigts le long de son cou gracile.

— Demande moi plutôt à qui je pense?

Il avait parlé sans lâcher Ellie du regard, si ce n'est pour observer l'effet de ses caresses. Un sillon de chair de poule qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de Ellie. Elle n'aimait pas que ses émotions soient aussi visibles. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi transparente, et plus que tout, elle aurait aimé que Nick ne voit pas l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle.

Cette danse avait pris un autre aspect. Elle remuait les souvenirs des moments passé ensemble. Elle leur rappelait des gestes, des paroles, des sentiments. Des choses qui avaient toujours été là et qu'ils préféraient ne pas voir, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus cacher.

Nick reprit le rythme de la musique. Il leva le bras pour faire tourner Ellie sur elle-même. Une seule fois, puis plusieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit rire. La dispute de toute à l'heure avec Jake était oubliée, et la Ellie habituelle était de retour. Il aimait ce visage, heureux et souriant. Il aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour la voir à son réveil tous les matins.

Il continua de guider sa partenaire. La souriante Ellie. La belle Ellie. La seule qui était capable de lui couper le souffle par sa simple présence. Cette femme si spéciale et pourtant tellement inaccessible.

Sur la dernière note, il la fit basculer en arrière. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne lâche un cri de surprise, mais il sentait ses doigts crispés autour de son cou. Quand il la remonta contre lui, il murmura une pensée. Il parla si bas qu'il n'était même pas certain de l'avoir prononcée.

— Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je me battrais pour toi.

Pendant quelques instants, le temps resta comme suspendu. Tout semblait si facile, si clair, une sensation trop rare quand ils étaient aussi proches. Quelque chose finissait inlassablement par se mettre en eux, souvent une parole maladroite lancée par l'un d'entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne dit rien, laissant ce moment s'effiler jusqu'à ce que les bruits du monde extérieur les ramènent à la réalité. Alors seulement, Nick suggéra qu'ils regagnent leurs chambres, prétextant une journée chargée le lendemain. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais dans le cas présent une simple excuse pour calmer l'envie dévorante qu'il avait de rester avec Ellie. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un baiser sur la joue qu'il aurait aimé prolonger bien plus longtemps.

_xxxxx_

Le reste du séjour s'enchaîna comme ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un séminaire entre agences gouvernementales. Il y eu encore beaucoup de réunions, de notes à prendre, de questions à poser. Des noms connus revinrent sur le tapis comme Harper Dearing ou Benam Parsa, mais il n'y plus de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Le dernier jour, Ellie rendit ses clés avec le sourire. Elle était contente de retrouver enfin le confort de son appartement et ses habitudes. Le hall était à nouveau bondé d'agents, sur le départ cette fois-ci. Tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Ellie chercha Nick des yeux, sans succès. Il devait être quelque part dans la foule à parler avec quelqu'un. Peut-être Sofia, que Ellie n'apercevait pas non plus. Toujours en train de scruter le hall, c'est une autre personne qui l'aborda. Il semblait hésitant, et incertain de la réaction de Ellie.

— Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, commença-t-il.

— T'excuser pour tes actes semble être une habitude, commenta Ellie en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

— J'imagine que j'ai mérité celle-là...

Ellie n'ajouta rien, laissant son silence répondre à sa place.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux sans doute encore pour hier soir, et je te comprends, mais je ne sais pas si on aura l'occasion de se revoir un jour. Alors, avant que tu partes, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. S'il te plaît.

Voyant que Ellie ne cherchait pas à le fuir, Jake prit cela pour un assentiment et se mit à parler.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que j'espérais trouver en allant voir ailleurs. À ce jour c'est, et cela restera, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de relation vraiment stable depuis notre rupture, non pas que je veuille que tu me plaignes, mais je crois que je comprend mieux l'expression qui dit qu'on comprend à quelque point quelque chose est précieux quand on le perd. C'était toi, notre relation, la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais, et à cause de mes erreurs je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à retrouver un jour ce que l'on partageait tous les deux.

— Jake, je ne…

— Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît Ellie.

Ellie se renfrogna légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas où Jake voulait en venir avec ses excuses et son mea-culpa. Espérait-il la faire changer d'avis après tout ce temps ?

— Mais pour toi c'est différent, continua-t-il en osant affronter le regard d'Ellie. Je vous ai vu danser avec Nick, l'autre soir. Ce n'était pas volontaire, je voulais prendre l'air et je suis tombé sur vous. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait entre vous, les regards que Nick te lançait, n'importe qui en aurait été jaloux. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que, malgré ce que je t'ai fait, j'espère que tu pourras avancer et être heureuse. Je sais à quel point tu peux être têtue et te forger une carapace. Nick à l'air d'être très amoureux, et d'être quelqu'un de bien aussi. Quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à toi.

— Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à lui, murmura Ellie.

En disant cela, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle parlait de Nick son faux petit ami pour l'occasion, ou de celui qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien.

— C'est bon, j'ai fini, tu peux me crier dessus pour hier soir ou ce que tu veux.

— Je ne compte pas te crier dessus, assura Ellie en retrouvant un air plus avenant. Merci, de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

Elle cherchait ses mots pour ajouter quelque chose quand Nick les interrompit, sortant enfin de l'endroit où il s'était volatilisé.

— Il faut qu'on y aille Bishop, c'était Gibbs au téléphone. Un quartier-maître à été retrouvé dans un parc il y a une heure.

Elle était sauvée par le gong, en quelque sorte, car cette discussion avec Jake n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle prit congé en lui demandant de dire au revoir à Sofia de sa part, puis les deux agents s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la voiture de Nick avec laquelle ils étaient venus.

— Interdiction de manger tes chips dans ma voiture !

— C'est injuste, tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner ce matin. C'est ça où le bruit de mon estomac qui gronde pour nous accompagner pendant tout le trajet.

Les deux agents continuèrent de se chamailler, comme à leur habitude, jusqu'à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Sur le trajet, Ellie regarda Nick d'un œil nouveau. Il était toujours le même, égal à lui-même, mais sa perception à elle commençait à changer. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait avec un regard rempli de possibilités.

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais aimé tout le bashing que l'on peut voir dans les fanfiction autour du personnage de Jake. Oui c'est un mari adultère, non je ne cautionne pas et je n'ai pas de terme poli pour décrire ses actions, mais le nombre de fois où dans des résumés je l'ai vu transformé en mari violent, psychopathe ou terroriste. Il y a un entre deux tout de même._

_En tout cas je préfère imaginer qu'il peut servir à pousser en avant le Ellick ;)_


	14. The one

**Ce texte est une participation au projet "story of music" de Lyssa7 sur le forum HPF. Je ne sais pas si je respecte bien toutes les consignes (et je referais sans doute une participation qui les respectera mieux) mais j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cet OS.  
Merci Lyssa pour ce projet, et de m'avoir débloqué dans l'écriture.**

**La musique utilisée est "The One" de Kodaline. Les dialogues en italiques sont des paroles de cette chanson, qui se prêtait très bien à Ellie et Nick je trouvais.**

* * *

Dans la cage d'escalier, la musique et les rires des invités résonnaient depuis l'appartement. Réunis pour célébrer l'anniversaire de McGee, tout le monde avait l'esprit à la fête. Ellie avait réussi à donner le change pendant la majeure partie de la soirée, mais elle avait finalement eu besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Les récents événements l'avaient laissée bouleversée, plus qu'elle ne voulait d'admettre, et elle commençait à remettre en cause certains de ses choix. Un arrière-goût de regret lui restait dans la bouche, accompagné d'un grand nombre de questions qu'elle retournait en vain dans son esprit.

Assise sur la première marche, la jeune femme essayait profitait du calme que lui offrait l'endroit.

— Tu as presque réussi à s'éclipser discrètement.

Ellie n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Nick qui venait de parler. Sa voix était l'un de ces sons qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver à côté d'elle, une bière à la main.

— Les autres ont dit quelque chose ? s'enquit Ellie. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de Tim.

— Non. Soit ils sont trop occupés par la fête, soit ils sont trop polis pour le faire.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Ellie savait bien ce que Nick sous-entendait, que tout le monde était au courant que la mission à laquelle elle avait participé avait laissé des traces et l'affectait toujours. Ellie soupira, elle avait espéré être moins transparente.

— Tu penses toujours à elle ? demanda Nick en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— Ça fait une semaine que la mission est finie, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me la sortir de la tête.

Sarah Hayes. Ellie l'avait rencontrée durant cette mission d'infiltration. Dix jours pendants lesquels elle était devenue Olivia, une nouvelle recrue dans une société de sécurité informatique. Sa mission était de trouver qui, parmi les employés, faisait fuiter des informations, causant la mort de plusieurs officiers en mission. Ellie y avait rencontré Sarah, et son collègue John Randall. Un duo avec lequel elle avait eu du mal à ne pas faire de comparaisons. Deux collègues, deux amis, toujours à chercher la présence l'un de l'autre, à évoluer dans les sous-entendu. Les jeux de regards dans les couloirs, les blagues, les soirées entre amis chez l'un ou chez l'autre auxquels ils faisaient parfois référence. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils clamaient être, des amis, même si l'évidence crevait les yeux.

— J'ai eu John au téléphone hier. L'autopsie est enfin terminée, l'enterrement est mardi prochain.

Ellie gardait le regard fixé contre le mur, les souvenirs lui revenant par flash. Sarah qui s'était avérée être coupable des fuites. Une jeune femme avec un bon fond, engluée dans les dettes et les mauvaises décisions qui s'était mise au service de criminels. Son dernier acte de repentance avait été de faire barrage de son corps entre Ellie et John et ses associés venus les réduire au silence. Elle était morte sous leurs yeux, son corps tressaillant à chaque impact de balle avant de s'écrouler au sol dans une flaque de sang.

— Tu comptes y aller ?

— Quand on attendait au pied de l'ambulance, j'ai dit à John que je serais là pour lui.

Les souvenirs de la mort de Sarah étaient une chose, mais en ce moment elle pensait aussi beaucoup à John. Même durant le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait côtoyé, avait s'était souvent retrouvé en lui. Sa manière d'agir, de penser, et maintenant son parcours de vie. John était un reflet auquel elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler, mais dont elle partagerais le destin si elle ne se décidait pas à agir. Pendant longtemps elle avait mis ça sur le dos de la prudence, mais ces derniers jours elle se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt cette bonne vieille peur. De l'attachement, de l'engagement, de l'abandon. Ellie avait le choix quant à ses craintes en matière de relations.

Elle prit la bouteille dans les mains de Nick et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées.

— Tu sais, la veille, on est allé boire un verre tous les trois, commença Ellie le regard dans le vague. On est tombé sur une soirée karaoké, et Sarah est allé chanter. Ce n'était vraiment pas terrible, mais elle s'amusait, et tout le monde dans la salle aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire en se souvenant de la scène. Et John ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. La seule fois où il l'a fait, c'est pour me parler des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il en a parlé, il me connaissait à peine. Ou peut-être que lui aussi trouvait qu'on se ressemblait.

Ellie s'arrêta un instant pour boire une autre gorgée.

— Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas le faire ce soir, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait attendre le lendemain, qu'il avait un plan. Et le lendemain, je découvrais que Sarah était la taupe. Je l'avais convaincu de nous livrer les hommes avec qui elle travaillait, elle allait nous les livrer, et quelques heures plus tard, elle était morte.

À côté, Nick écoutait en silence. Tout comme John avec Sarah, lui aussi ne parvenait pas à quitter Ellie du regard. Depuis l'appartement de McGee, des bribes de conversations et de musiques leur parvenait, étouffé par la distance. À nouveau, ils étaient dans leur propre monde.

— Et tu sais ce qui est ironique ? demanda Ellie sans attendre de réponse. Quand j'étais avec John dans l'ambulance, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas retenu la leçon. Après ton accident, quand tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. J'ai passé des nuits blanches à rester à l'hôpital pour veiller sur toi. Et finalement, tu es là, en bonne santé, mais rien n'a changé.

Cette fois-ci, Ellie s'était décidée à affronter le regard de Nick. Dans ses yeux bleus, il voyait un mélange de colère, de peine et de désarroi.

— Aucun d'entre nous n'as rien, ou dit. On continue de jouer au chat et à la souris. Et ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous se fasse tuer, et que l'autre passe sa vie à regretter de ne pas avoir osé en faire plus. Exactement comme John.

Nick resta d'abord sans voix. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'Ellie venait de dire, pas certain que son cerveau en soit venu aux bonnes conclusions. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait un signe de sa part, juste un petit quelque chose pour le conforter dans ses pensées, pour lui assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose de bien plus fort et profond à l'égard de sa collègue. Ziva avait peut-être raison, il était un dégonflé, mais il avait tellement à perdre s'il faisait un faux pas. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'être fait des films ces dernières années, et avoir pris ses désirs pour la réalité.

Et voilà que Ellie lui lâchait ça, d'un ton presque accusateur. Un reproche envers eux deux, et leur foutue manie de vouloir garder des distances à cause de cette stupide règle. Peut-être que l'alcool bu pendant la soirée avait agi comme un déclencheur, mais la Ellie assise devant lui avait toute sa tête, et pensait tous ses mots.

La jeune femme avait reposé la bouteille de bière sur le sol, attendant une réaction de Nick. Elle venait de se mettre à nu, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de la fixer sans bouger. Elle commençait à regretter ses paroles quand Nick fit disparaître en un instant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Le visage au creux de ses mains, elle sentait sa peau douce lui caresser les joues. Son front contre le sien, leurs nez se frôlant maladroitement, Ellie ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations. Son coeur qui s'emballait, sa peau qui chauffait et cette boule dans son ventre qui palpitait.

— _Dis-moi, dis-moi que tu me veux, et je t'appartiendrai complètement. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire_, murmura Nick, posant enfin des mots sur ce qu'il voulait.

Ellie ouvrit les yeux, timide. Tout ce qui lui pesait sur coeur quelques instants plus tôt, à propos de John et de Sarah, venait de disparaître. Les mots de Nick avaient effacé des nuits de doutes et d'insomnies, à réfléchir sur eux, sur ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle était prête à oser.

Ouvrir son coeur à Nick n'était pas sans conséquence. Des barrières continueraient de se dresser entre eux, et il ne serait pas aisé de les franchir. Il y aurait forcément des pots cassés.

— _Je sais qu'on a nos désagréments, on se bat sans raison_... commença Ellie, consciente des divergences qu'ils pouvaient parfois avoir, et également une façon de laisser une échappatoire à Nick.

— _Je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde_, la coupa Nick en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire taire ses protestations.

Il connaissait Ellie, et même si c'était elle qui avait lancé le sujet parce qu'elle n'y tenait plus, elle était aussi capable d'essayer de trouver des arguments pour se contredire. C'était Ellie et son cerveau qui bouillonnait. C'était en partie ce qui faisait son charme.

— _Parce que la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je n'allais jamais te laisser t'éclipser_, repris Nick en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ellie le trouvait envoûtant. Avec son sourire en coin et ses lèvres si proches. C'était comme narguer un enfant avec une sucrerie, mais elle se retenait de succomber à la tentation. Pas tout de suite. Fidèle à elle-même, Ellie ne pouvait seulement songer au moment présent. Il lui fallait réfléchir à la portée de leurs actes dans le futur.

— Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir prendre le risque. Avec Gibbs et ses règles, et même Vance.

— Ça en vaut la peine. Tu en vaux la peine, affirma Nick d'une voix douce mais nette. J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps Ellie Bishop. Je ne laisserais pas filer la fille de mes rêves.

C'était le genre de phrase n'aurait pas imaginé entendre dans la bouche de Nick, et à laquelle elle ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Et sous les paumes de Nick, elle se demandait lequel de ses mains à lui ou de ses joues à elle étaient les plus chaudes.

— Comment tu peux le savoir, que je suis cette fille ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Sa question ressemblait presque à une remise en question des propos de Nick, mais Ellie voulait savoir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

— _Tu me fais me sentir comme en été, quand la pluie se dé fais de tout mon monde un bonheur quand rien ne va. Voilà comment je sais que tu es la bonne_, Ellie Bishop.

Il y eu un premier baiser, doux, et léger, comme la caresse d'une plume. Puis un second, plus long, plus intense. Le témoin d'années de sentiments refoulés qui en aurait fait rougir le papier peint sur les murs si cela avait été possible.

Pour les deux agents, ce baiser et l'étreinte qui s'en suivi, avait le goût du plaisir de l'audace. Une règle qu'il était délicieusement agréable de briser, d'autant plus que leurs collègues se trouvaient dans l'appartement à quelques pas. La musique résonnait toujours légèrement dans le couloir, partiellement masquée par la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber.

— Est-ce qu'on y retourne ? interrogea Nick, en désignant la porte du regard.

Ellie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant d'accepter l'aide Nick pour se relever. Partir maintenant, bien que cela soit plus que tentant, ne ferait qu'attirer les questions de leurs collègues. Et maintenant que son humeur s'était améliorer, elle n'avait d'excuse pour rester cachée dans les escaliers.

Pendant quelques instants de plus, elle garda la main de Nick dans la sienne avant de se résoudre à la lâcher. Se tenir à distance allait être bien plus compliqué maintenant.

— Pour les autres, je suis venu te voir car tu avais l'air déprimé, tu devrais éviter d'avoir l'air aussi heureuse, même si je sais que c'est un effet que je fais souvent, lui murmura Nick à l'oreille, moqueur.

La jeune femme lui lança un coup de coude en rigolant. Peu importe les circonstances, Nick restait toujours Nick, une constante qui la rassurait plus que beaucoup d'autres choses.

_xxxxx_

L'orage grondait dehors. Les flash des éclairs éclairaient par intermittence la chambre à travers les stores, et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur les carreaux. La tempête qui s'abattait sur Washington ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre s'abattit, quelque part au loin et Ellie se blottit un peu plus contre l'homme qui était dans son lit. Il était chaud, non pas qu'elle ai besoin de se réchauffer après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, mais c'était une sensation agréable. Rassurante.

Dans la pénombre, elle voyait se détacher chaque détail de sa silhouette. L'arête de son nez, l'arrondi de ses lèvres, les courbes de ses muscles sous les draps. Elle était si proche de lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé l'être un jour. Et plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être s'ils avait suivis les règles.

Un autre flash de lumière zébra le ciel, les aveuglant temporairement, puis le silence retomba. À nouveau, la chambre redevint un havre paisible.

Elle était bien ici, entre ses bras, même si tout lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout sa place. Il lui semblait même que la tempête qui faisait rage dehors était un signe destiné à leur montrer l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre. C'était insensé. Les tempêtes étaient fréquentes en cette saison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Pourtant, ni la tempête, ni la raison, n'arriveraient à la sortir de ces draps.

Elle passa une main sur le torse de son amant, et d'un air distrait se mit à jouer du bout des doigts sur sa peau nue. En échange, il embrassa son nez, son front, et se mit à glisser une main le long de son dos, électrisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait.

Il se mit ensuite à jouer avec ses cheveux. La chatouilla en passant une mèche dans son cou et elle se mit à rire. Il n'y avait que Nick pour la faire rire dans ce genre de situation, alors qu'ils venaient de transgresser toutes les règles. Celles de leur travail, les leurs.

La tête au creux de son cou, ses jambes enlacées avec les siennes, ses seins contre son torse Ellie continua d'écouter la berceuse de la pluie. Avec des gestes délicats, Nick continuait de passer une main dans des cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de l'oreiller. C'était tendre, un aspect de lui qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de lui montrer.

Tout fonctionnait de manière tacite avec eux, par des jeux de regards, des déclarations pour lesquelles il fallait lire entre les lignes. Mais ce petit jeu s'était retourné contre eux. Ils étaient complexes, et indécis, et jusqu'à hier soir, ils s'efforçaient de se maintenir à distance. Après qu'ils soient retournés chez McGee, la soirée n'avait pas continué très longtemps. Arrivés devant leurs voitures sur le parking, les deux agents s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées pour terminer la nuit.

Franchir tous ces interdits n'avait jamais été aussi grisant. Et Nick doutait que cette ivresse ait disparue au petit matin.

— À quoi tu penses Ellie? demanda-t-il finalement, voyant son regard plongé dans le vide.

De nouveau il déposa un baiser en haut de son front, accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur son visage.

— À toi, à nous, à ce qui nous attend, répondit-elle, toujours une main sur son torse.

— La vie est facilement effrayante, avec toi je suis prêt à l'avenir, la rassura Nick. Même à affronter Gibbs, et Vance et toute la hiérarchie du NCIS s'il le faut.

Ellie laissa échapper un petit rire. Parfois, elle oubliait à quel point Nick était capable de lire à travers elle, et de trouver les paroles justes.

— _Tu fais de tout mon monde un bonheur quand rien ne va_, Nick Torres, affirma Ellie en reprenant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées plus tôt.

Nick sourit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait, que ce soit pour la journée de demain ou même les semaines et les mois à suivre. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de contact. D'avoir la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées et son coeur aux creux de ses qu'il avait goûté à cette félicité, il ne pouvait pas la laisser glisser entre ses doigts.

Toujours blottie contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et de la satisfaction que lui procurait son contact, Ellie tourna son regard vers Nick. Elle observa à nouveau chaque détail de son visage. Il avait fallu un autre drame pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle puisse à nouveau obtenir sa part de bonheur.

Elle qui avait toujours pensé que respecter les règles était la chose à faire, et que toute transgression serait une faute, se retrouvait mêlée à une histoire d'amour interdit. Les risques étaient gros, et sa relation personnelle et de travail avec Gibbs en serait peut-être entachée, mais plus Ellie se perdait dans la contemplation de Nick, plus elle songeait que cette nuit était peut-être la meilleure erreur qu'elle ai faite.


End file.
